Ranma, the Demon Sorcerer
by HVulpes
Summary: A Ranma 12 and Jackie Chan Adventure crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi   
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or   
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is   
a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the   
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma   
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
I have no money for legal problems and   
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to   
sue me. Thank you very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
Chapter 1  
{Chinese}  
  
  
Two men followed the guide into the valley.  
Springs were everywhere.In every spring were  
tall bamboo poles which one was to balance on.  
Perfect for the martial arts practice that  
they were going to do. The two men were   
concentrating on the scenery, they were  
ignoring the guides warnings of extreme danger.  
  
"Ready, boy." the elder of the two men said.  
He was a middle aged man who was very large.  
He wore a handkerchif to cover his head and his  
face was framed by the glasses that he wore. His  
gi was dirty enough that it seemed off white than  
the white that it was.  
  
"Ready to kick your butt, pop." said the younger  
of the two. Also dressed in a white gi, his was a  
little whiter than his father's. He was also more  
handsome that his father. His hair done up in a  
ponytail.  
  
With that both men leap up to the pole over the  
springs and started fighting over the springs.  
They were leaping from one pole the next in  
a complete and every changing mixture of kicks  
and hits.   
  
"Mr Custumers. Must stop. Is dangerious." The   
guide started to explain in his broken japanese.  
He was trying to warn his customers of the danger  
that would befall them if they fell into one of the  
springs. But his cries were falling onto deaf ears  
as the elder customer fell into a spring.  
  
The younger man jumped down to see how his father  
was doing. He thought he was ready for anything. He  
wasn't ready for the panda that spring up from the  
pool and tried to attack him. He nearly fell into  
one pool, untill he slipped and fell. He started  
tumbling and instead landing into the first pool  
ended up falling into a different pool. One that  
was close by, yet seemed to be all alone.   
  
"MR. Old customer fell into the Shonmaoniichuan,  
Spring of the drowned Panda. Tradgic story of panda  
that fell in and drowned 2000 years ago." The Jusenkyo  
guide said as he waved his little signs, which named the  
pool.  
  
It was then that Ranma arose from the pool. His gi  
had been ripped to shreds as he had expanded into his  
new body. He was part man and part dragon. His skin  
was a deep red and scale like. He was giant size as  
he stood over the guide and his father. His head was  
that of a dragon with glowing blue eyes. Claw-like  
hands and feet gave him an unhuman appearance. The lizard  
like tail didn't help.  
  
The guide stared nerviously as he started to reveal  
what spring this was. "Mr. young custumoer fell into  
the Shenduniichuan, Spring of the drowned Demon-sorcerer  
of Fire. Tragic story of how a demon-sorcerer nearly drowned  
many centures ago. So long that it was almost forgottten.  
  
"POP!" The new demon-sorcerer yelled as his eyes glowed till  
two twin beams shot out from them and blasted the ground  
before the panda with intense heat. The panda yelped.   
The young boy was surprised by the power.  
  
"Don't worry. Curses not permenant. Hot water changes back  
to tru form. Cold water changes to curse form." The guide   
was trying to think quickly of what to do. This had never  
happened before and when out his scope of knowledge. Maybe  
the Amazons would know something. "We go to village that might  
help with curses." He said, trying to get them out of the valley   
before they could cause anymore trouble.   
  
The two cursed men agree and followed they guide. After a  
quick stop at the guide's house to pick up some hot water,  
they left. They never notice a second young man fall into another  
isolated pool. Or the different looking demon that arose from  
the pool.  
  
Elsewhere, in the Demon Dimention...  
  
Shendu was trying to avoid his sibling as he had not  
only failed them but lost most of his powers when he  
lost his body. So it was a shock for him to fell the sudden  
feeling of awareness of something that felt like his body.  
Somewhere out in the human world. Something was going on there  
and he had to know what it was. But first he had to free himself  
of this demon world. He had been banished to this world, but  
as a spirit he wasn't tightly bound. He just had to figure out what  
spell he could use to free himself...  
  
In the Amazon Village...  
  
It was the time of the Challenge festival, and yet Cologne  
wasn't feeling that everything was right. A powerful source of  
chi was coming. But all she could see was the Jusenkyo guide,  
a young man and a panda. Next to the victory feast. With the  
panda and the boy eating the feast. 'I better get over there  
before...' she started to think before it happened.  
  
Shampoo having beaten her rival on the challenge log had  
hopped off and headed to the feast table. That's when she  
noticed the two interlopers.  
  
{"What are you doing with my feast?"} Shampoo asked, staring  
at them with a look that should have made their blood run cold.  
But inwardly she was looking at them. The panda she could give  
or take it. she could harm it, but their were other ways to make  
it pay for all the food it eat. But the boy...  
  
"What the matter?" Ranma asked the guide. He knew that they  
had come to this village for help with his curse. But he should  
have to upset the natives.  
  
"Is her victory feast. She is champion, so feast is her's."  
The guide tried to explain to his customer. He was currently  
looking for the Matriarch. She would be the one to ask about  
the curse that the young man suffered from.  
  
"Tell her that I'll challenge her for the feast. I win  
it's mine, ne?" Ranma asked figuring that it would solve  
all of his problems.  
  
The guide translated without much thought as he was still  
nervious about the demon-sorcerer curse. He turned to find  
the Matriarch looking at him. It had been some time since  
he had needed to search out Cologne for her help.  
  
Shampoo heard the fact that this young man had challenge  
her to combat. {"I accept."} she said moving to the challenge  
log. She thought over what would happen from this fight.  
Either she would get to beat this interloper at her own game,  
or he would beat her. Making him the perfect canidate for  
being her husband. Win/win either way.  
  
Ranma figure from the way that the young amazon was  
walking to the log that she had precious been fighting  
on to mean an acceptance to the challenge that he had  
give. Now he just had to figure out a way to beat her  
without hitting her.  
  
Cologne was currently talking to the guide as the battle  
started. And she wasn't liking what she was hearing. Most  
Amazon elders knew all about the various demonic forces  
that were in operation in the world. But some of the worst  
of these forces were the eight demon-sorcerer of the various  
elemental forces. Wind, Water, Lightning, Moon, Mountain, Sky  
and Fire.  
  
And now their was a pool of the Fire Demon-sorcerer. A  
pool that had curse the young man... who was in combat with  
her great granddaughter Shampoo. The one that was currently  
beating her without hitting her.   
  
The boy was hopping around and dodging every attack that   
Shampoo was throwing at him soon it would be only a matter  
of time before... Shampoo overestimating her attack, moved  
to far over and started to fall off the challenge log. The   
young man jumpped off the log and caught the young amazon  
before she fell. As he set her down, Shampoo turned to him,  
grabbed his head and planted a firm, Kiss of Marriage on  
him. The boy seemed shocked by all of this. His pigtail was  
standing straight up. But not as shocking as the panda was  
acting it looked nervious.  
  
This wasn't looking like it was going to be a good day, for  
the first thing she was going to have to was explain the boy's  
curse.  
  
A few month later, in a certain part of Japan known as Nerima  
  
As the doorbell rnag, Soun was relieve that he had been saved  
from the conversation that he had been having with his daughters  
over their engagement with his friend Saotome's child. It wasn't  
going well. Of his daughters only Nabiki was interested in the boy.  
  
Kasumi was worried about the age of the boy. She felt that younger  
boys were immature. Akane didn't seem to want any engagement with  
any boys. Given some of the trouble she was having with school,  
it was reasonable, but he figure that he could convice her otherwise.  
He was their father.   
  
So with Nabiki behind his, ready to met her possible fiance, they  
answered the door. What they found nearly shocked them out of their  
minds. The three figure that they found before them weren't they type  
of people that you usually expected at your door.  
  
The most normal of the visiter who were coming out of the rain was  
the panda that had over it's shoulders the more stranger members of   
the guests that had arrived at the door. It was also wearing a   
backpack on it's back. It set down the two figures that it was  
carrying. One was male and one was female.  
  
The male was dressed in a red chinese shirt and black chinese pants.  
He wore black slippers and bracers. But that wasn't the strange part.  
His skin was a deep shade of red. His hair was also a shade of red.  
A little lighter than his body, but red all the same. His hands had  
claw like nature. But other than that he seemed like a normal young  
man, a little on the lithe muscular nature of a martial artist.  
  
The girl was dressed in a pink chinese pants dress with red shoes.  
She was stranger than the boy. She had skin a little violet in color  
that matched her purple hair. She had claw like hands. Just like  
the man beside her. she was also lithely musculed.  
  
The two of them started to wake up. The panda looked nervious as he  
pulled out a sign   
it read, before he turned it around.   
  
Nabiki and her father didn't know what to make of this. They had  
been expecting Ranma. Now they had two bizzare young people in their  
home with a panda. What was the possibilty that the young man before  
them was the one they were waiting for. Could this be Ranma Saotome?  
But if so who was this young woman next to him?  
  
"Pop!!" The young man said as he woke up. He slowly got up to his  
feet, then help the young lady to her feet as the faced the panda.  
"What's the big idea of knocking Shampoo and me out? Do you want  
Shampoo and I to teach you not to do that again?" With that the  
boy summoned a small ball of flames between his two hands. The  
panda started to shake in terror.  
  
"Shampoo does not like stupid panda man's sneak attack."  
said the girl as her hands were covered with what looked like  
electrical energy. Sparks were coming off her hands like crazy.  
  
Nabiki was looking at them, shocked out of her mind. She had  
never seen the type of things that these young adults were doing.  
She hadn't seen any martial arts moves that acted like that. It  
was like it was magic. But that wasn't possibily. Magic didn't  
exist. Did it?  
  
The two teen shook off their energy attacks. "Maybe we should  
sit down and talk about this." Nabiki said. Maybe if they could  
all sit down and talk they could figure out why these strangers  
were so strange. "We might even be able to introduce each  
other."  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma said sheepishly,  
scratching the back of his head. "And this is Shampoo." He said   
pointing to the girl with his strange claw like fingers. The  
two of them and their panda followed Tendos into the living  
room.   
  
Soun walked thinking over what was happening. Ranma had arrived,  
yet he was different. So thing that made him slightly warey of  
the boy. It could be the strange look of the boy, the unusual  
girl that followed the boy or it could be the fireball the  
boy held in his hands. Best to move carefully. He wanted one  
of his girls to be engaged to the boy, but only if they would  
be safe.  
  
Kasumi and Akane looked to the door as their sister and father  
lead the guest in. They looked surprize at the nature of their  
guests. They had never seen anyone looking like the two in  
front of them as they sat around the table.  
  
"Kasumi, could you please fetch our guests some hot water?  
And Ranma, could you tell us were your father is? I have some  
things I have to discuss with him." Soun asked, hoping to get  
some of the answers that he would need to solve the mystery  
before him.  
  
"He over there." Ranma said, as he pointed to his panda.  
Soun looked surprized at this but not as much as when the   
panda pulled out a sign.   
Soun lead the panda to another room.   
  
Akane looked at the boys she could be possibly engaged to.  
He was starnge looking, but that had nothing to do with how  
good a martial artist he was. She kept looking at him with  
anger in her eyes. She was trying to figure out how powerful  
he was when he asked Nabiki and her a question.  
  
"I see that you have a dojo. Would you mind if Shampoo  
and I used it to practice with? It just that we could use  
some spuring to relax a bit." Ranma asked, trying hard to  
make a good impression.  
  
"Shampoo could use spuring. Keep training up." Shampoo   
said. She looked interested in having a fight.  
  
"Okay. Do you mind if we watch?" Akane asked. This was  
perfect. She could see how good these two were at the arts.  
Then she could judge them based on how much better she  
was compared to them.  
  
It was then that Kasumi came in with a kettle of hot water.  
"Can I borrow that please?" Ranma asked Kasumi. With a nod of  
agreement, she handed Ranma the hot water. He then poured the   
water over him and Shampoo. The two of the made sounds of  
annoyance over the temperture of the water. That's when the   
strangest thing happened. Both of them suddenly looked human.  
Their skin was flesh colour. Shampoo's hair and eyes remained  
the same, purplish blue and brown-red respecively. Ranma had  
the same blue eye but his hair was jet black. "Let's head to  
the dojo."  
  
In the Dojo, moments later...  
  
Akane looked shocked at the level of skills the two martial  
artists were showing her. They were moving rapidly, moving  
from one kata to the next without thought. Just like it was  
instinct. Like it was a natural part of them. And Ranma was  
just dodging and avoiding Shampoo. They weren't in her league,  
they were beyond it. She could hardly admit it to herself, but  
it was the truth.  
  
Shampoo was moving from kicks to punches and chops like it  
was a dance that she was having with Ranma. A dance that Ranma  
knew as well and was countering with dodges and blocks. A dance   
that they were doing for quite a long time without tiring out  
from the speed and, by the look of it, power theywere using.  
  
Nabiki looked at the skill that these two were using. They   
were definately top of the martial artists game. Even better  
than Kuno and he was the best around if you didn't count the  
times that he let Akane win. These two weren't people that  
she would bet against.  
  
But that didn't expalin the things they had seen from before.  
From the strange appearance to the unusual transformation.   
That was something that she wanted to hear explained. So  
when the two of them stopped their exercise, she proceeded  
to ask them that question. To see what their answer would be.  
  
"Well," Ranma looked a little sheepish as he tried to explain.  
He then when on to tell the story of how him and his father had  
gone to Jusenkyo and fallen into the curse pool and gained their  
cursed form. How the curses worked. And how he met the Amazons.  
  
"But what about Shampoo and why do you look human in your curse  
form if it's suppose to look like a cross between a dragon and  
human?" Nabiki asked as she looked to the young woman before her.  
  
"Shampoo's Great grandmother go up to Jusenkyo to find if other  
cursed pools. Shampoo followed. But then, stupid Mousse show up.  
Want to fight Shampoo to make her marry him, instead of Airen."  
Shampoo said looking to Ranma. Nabiki knew that something important  
was behind that comment. "Shampoo and Mousse fight. Fall into   
other curse demon springs. Shampoo fall into TchangZuniichaun,  
Spring of Drowned Demon-sorcerer of Lightning. Mousse Fall into  
TsoLanniichaun, Spring of Drowned Demon-sorcerer of the Moon.  
Great Grandmother not happy." Shampoo grimaced at the thought of  
how her great grandmother had reacted.  
  
"The fact that we look human in our curse forms at all is due to  
my curse form having something that the orignal Shendu had at the  
time of his drowning. Something I only learned about at the Amazon  
Village. Seems that Shendu had in his body twelve talismens of  
great power. Each talismen held a single power and was carved in the  
image of one of the animal signs of the Zodiac. The Monkey Talismen  
held the power to change the shape of things into different living  
forms. So all I had to do was use it to change us into human form."  
Ranma explained.  
  
It was then that Kasumi arrived from the house. "Father's looking  
for all of you. He has a friend over and they had an annoucement."  
Kasumi said.   
  
The four of young teen got up and followed Kasumi into the house.  
The Tendo sisters were deep in thought.  
  
Akane didn't believe the story Ranma and Shampoo had told them. It  
was impossible to believe. But still there was the strange  
transformation and their great martial arts skill. She bet that Ranma  
was some type of lying pervert. She had to figure a way out of this  
engagement. For her and her sisters sakes.  
  
Nabiki believe the tail that the two had told them. It was too   
weird to be a lie. Plus the fact that the two of them had generated  
some kind of energy attack in what they had called their cursed form.  
That and the skill they showed in the dojo had made an impression that  
these were two people that they shouldn't be messing with. That made  
her worry as she was sure that her father was calling to annouce the  
engagement. She hope that wouldn't make them upset.  
  
So the four teens entered the house to await what would happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi   
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or   
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is   
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the   
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma   
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
I have no money for legal problems and   
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to   
sue me. Thank you very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
Chapter 2  
{Chinese}  
Panda sign  
  
Cologne looked at map. It had taken a lot  
of careful work and effort, but now she  
had what she needed. Everyone of the  
demon sorcerer pools where mapped out  
and listed. But it had cost a large  
price.  
  
Cologne's great granddaughter had   
been cursed by the pool of the demon  
sorcerer of lightning. That had changed  
her Shampoo from a human to a demon with  
a splash of water. It was taller than human  
with muscular physical appearance. She  
had a dragon like face with her long purple  
hair hanging with a life of their own.  
She was still very female in appearance  
even given the male nature of the demon.  
Her skin was a light purple in colour,  
which matched her hair. It was shocking  
to Cologne. If it wasn't for Ranma's powers  
she would have to keep that as her curse  
form. Now she just looked a little strange.  
  
Plus now she had to deal with the demonic  
Mousse wandering after Shampoo. Ever since   
falling into the pool of the Demon-sorcerer of  
the Moon, he had been more out of control  
than normal. She and her fellow elders had  
a hard time counteracting his demon power over  
gravity.  
  
Lucky that Shampoo was traveling with her  
new airen. That way she could help keep him safe   
from Mousse. Not that he needed much help with  
all of the powers he had. But it would also help  
Shampoo get closer to her beloved. Cologne just  
hoped that her advice was being followed.  
  
Because of the special nature of her great  
granddaughters husband, she had change the plan  
of how to land him for Shampoo. She had told   
Shampoo to move slowly and carefully. To move  
herself into his life first, before courting  
him. That way Shampoo had a better chance of  
getting her man. And not having that man get  
nervous and use his powers.  
  
She had also tried to get Shampoo and Ranma  
to take some lessons on Chi magic. Due to the  
nature of their curses it made them more powerful  
in the ways of such magics. Each had a great  
potential of Chi that could be used for good or ill.  
They had best use it before it used them.  
  
Now she had to plan her next move. She figured it  
would be for her and the tribe's best interest to  
follow her great granddaughter and her future  
son-in-law. To try to teach and train them in the  
best use of their powers. To try to keep the dark  
forces of the world from finding them and trying  
to corrupt them with their powers.  
  
She started to pack her things for her trip to Nermia.  
  
In Nermia, at the Tendo's...  
  
Soun sat at the head of the table looking at  
the people on either side of the table. On the one  
side was the Saotomes and their friend Shampoo.  
On the other side of the table were his daughters.  
  
"Ranma, these are my daughters. Kasumi, my oldest,  
is nineteen. Nabiki, my middle child, is seventeen.  
Akane, my youngest, is sixteen. Choose one and she  
will be your fiancée." Soun said proudly. He looked  
to his potential son-in-law for his reaction.  
  
Ranma looked shocked that the announcement. He  
could belief that his father had done this to him.  
Ranma started to think of what he could do. Fast  
given the angry look that was on Shampoo's face.  
  
"Mister Tendo, could you wait before I make a   
choice that will affect your daughters like this.  
You wouldn't want to make them unhappy if they  
had to marry someone they didn't want to marry."  
Ranma said trying to defuse the situation. He  
didn't like the pissed off looks coming from   
Akane.   
  
Soun thought about what Ranma was saying.  
He did want to have his daughters married   
soon, but he didn't want them to be unhappy.  
  
"Well, fine. Your decision can wait. For   
one year. Till my daughters get to know you and  
for you to get to know them. After that you  
must make a choice." Soun said.  
  
Ranma was hoping that he would feel relieved  
after getting that mess settled, but he still  
had to angry girls to deal with.  
  
"I can't believe that you're engaging us to   
that...that...freak." Akane announced angrily.  
"He's weird. He's not even human. He's some  
type of demon. How could you engage us to a  
demon."  
  
"Angry girl no want Ranma. Shampoo take Ranma."  
She then glomped on to Ranma holding him tightly.  
She stared at Akane with an intense glare.   
  
"Saotome, what's the meaning of this?" Soun  
asked Genma. "Why is that girl hanging on  
to Ranma?"  
  
"Shampoo has right to hold on to airen. Is  
the right as Amazon bride." Shampoo said,  
still glaring at Akane. She still hung on  
to a nervous Ranma.  
  
"Well, there's a small problem." Genma  
said as he went on to describe the relationship  
between the two of them.  
  
"What???" Soun said, his blood starting to  
boil over the news that Shampoo was linked  
to Ranma by Amazon law.  
  
"Don't worry, Tendo. I have a plan." Genma  
said, improvising. He beckoned Soun to follow him  
to discuss their plan. It would be easy. They  
just had to get Ranma to hook up with one of  
Tendo's daughters. Then they could just send Shampoo  
packing. Neither took into account the perky  
Amazon's determination to get her man.  
  
That left the children in the room together.  
  
"I knew that you were a pervert." Akane said,  
her anger boiling up to a point. She was angry  
that she was being forced to consider an engagement  
to this boy. A boy that was better than her at  
her specialty. A boy with a weird nature. Then   
there was this new girl that they had been traveling  
with. Who knew what they had done on the road?  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi were worried at where this  
was going. Both knew that Akane had the tendency  
to be a violent maniac. This worried them in different  
ways. Kasumi was worried that Akane would mistreat  
the guest. Nabiki was worried about upsetting two  
people with as much power as these two held.  
  
"I'm not a pervert. Why are you calling me a  
pervert anyway. I've never done anything pervert."  
Ranma said as he slowly got himself out of the human   
knot that Shampoo was going him into.  
  
"You got one girl hanging off you, while you're  
getting engaged to one of use. Plus your some type  
of freak." Akane splashed him with a cup of cooled  
tea. He turned red as he transformed into his demon  
form. "Why should we have to marry some kind of  
monster?"   
  
Ranma was getting upset. As such he didn't notice  
that his temper was causing his inner fire to power  
up. So he didn't notice till he opened his mouth that  
he had formed a giant fireball. Said fireball then flew  
the air and lightly torched Akane. "Oops. I got to  
get control of that." Said Ranma, a bit ashamed as he  
looked at the trouble he had cause. Akane fell over.  
  
In another room...  
  
"So Genma what is your plan?" Soun asked, curious at  
how his friend was going to fix the situation that they  
had gotten into.   
  
"Simple Tendo. We just get Ranma closer to one of his  
fiancées than that Shampoo girl. Once she realizes that  
she can't get Ranma, it just a matter of manipulating her  
into leaving." Genma said, proud of his genius.  
  
"So we just get her to leave the house and..." Soun said.  
  
"NO..I mean...That might not be the best idea. She a   
powerful martial artist and could be an effective tool  
in which to use to get Ranma and one of your daughters  
together. Plus should could be used to improve you children's  
martial arts skills." Genma said, not mentioning the agreement  
that he had to agree with the young Amazon's elder. The things  
that Cologne had promised to do to him if he didn't take care   
of her great granddaughter wasn't things that he wanted to happen  
to him. Plus he believe the woman when she promised to do those  
things to him. She reminded him of the Master, during his  
moments of discipline.  
  
"I guess that she could take a room with one of my daughters."  
Soun said, trying to figure out why Genma wanted the girl in the  
same house as Ranma. But he did admit that his daughters could  
benefit from a new rival in the arts. It might make them make  
strides to improve themselves in it. "So I guess it time for..."  
  
"Operation: United the Schools" The two of them said as they  
moved into a pose.  
  
In a Shinto temple in the Juuban...  
  
Rei Hino meditated before the sacred fire trying to see the future,  
to see if there was anything she should be preparing for. That's  
when the flame surged and her vision began. It began with a symbol.  
  
Three lines, two full lines with a broken one in between them. Then  
a giant dragon like figure emerged followed by a different figure.  
The first was a deep red with blues eyes, the second with golden  
skin and red eyes. They then took shadow like form. They charged  
towards each other with a furious battle of martial arts and  
flaming powers. Behind the two of them where images that seemed  
to tell something but she could only see part of them.  
  
Behind the first where some strange images. A full moon in a sky  
full of clouds. Two horses, one dark and one carrying a piece of jade.  
Other strange figures that walked behind it. What looked to be  
ninjas. Two troll like figures that had great power. Yet behind it  
was growth and living things.  
  
Behind the second was a shifting horde of monstrous images, each  
changing and shifting. Emerging from the horde of demons were eight  
creature, some that were similar to the ones that behind the first.  
Then they merged into some horrifying monster. Behind this beast was  
cracked and lifeless earth.  
  
It was the horrifying image of the second demon merging with the ones  
behind it that had forced her from her mediation. She was covered by  
sweat, she was even shaking a little. This was something important.  
Something that her friends and team mates, the Sailor Scouts. What   
did these images mean. Then she was shivering at something she was  
feeling. A shadow seemed to cover her. Something had changed.  
Something bad was coming. She went to her communicator to call her  
friends.  
  
At the Tendo's...  
  
Ranma looked to the skies as he felt something evil come over him.  
A shadow of darkness covered his thoughts. It was just a like a  
sense of something dreadful was happening to him. It hadn't been  
a good night. Soun didn't react well to having his little girl  
being partly fried. So he had to have a lectured by Genma on how to  
properly treat his possible fiancée.  
  
So now he was laying down on his bed, thinking while Genma was  
sleeping next to him. Shampoo was sleeping in Kasumi's room, even  
after trying to get to sleep with him. She didn't want to sleep in  
Akane's or Nabiki's room. But she seemed to like the eldest Tendo  
sister for some reason. She felt relaxed in Kasumi's presence.  
  
He hadn't made him endearing to the younger Tendo sister. The  
Middle Tendo sister seemed to be a bit afraid of him, most likely  
over the power that he held. Only Kasumi seemed to be okay with  
him and she seemed more like a mother or sister than a possible  
fiancée. It wasn't going to be easy to live here. Maybe tomorrow  
would be better.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ranma walked towards the school in the company of the younger Tendo  
sister. Nabiki had hurried out in front of them to the school for  
some reason. Shampoo hadn't been listed for school, so she was staying  
home with Kasumi. Apparently, Genma had been planning this for a  
while. So here he was walking with one of his possible fiancée, one  
that didn't like him very much.  
  
She looked nervously at him. She was still a little shaken by the  
light flaming that he had given her that night. He could believe  
that he had lost control over his power of combustion. That's why he   
was why he was in his non curse form. He hoped that it would make Akane  
relax while he walked on top of the fence.  
  
"Why are you walking like that? Aren't you good enough to walk like  
a normal person?" Akane asked as she looked the young man. She seemed  
to feeling more in control of herself.  
  
"It's balance practice. I want to keep my martial arts skill up even   
if I have a more powerful form. I might needed it." He said. As he  
reached the end of the fence he made a fancy flip onto the ground,   
showing off his skills. He never noticed the old lady or the splash  
of water that moved his way. In a moment, he was turned into his demonic  
form.   
  
"Oh, great. I knew this was going to sooner or later." Ranma said as  
he looked at his transformation. Akane turned paler as she looked at  
Ranma.  
  
"What are we going to do now? You can go to school like that." Akane  
told Ranma. She didn't want people at school to think that she was with  
this...this...freak. She tried to think of a place to find aid at this  
time in the morning.  
  
"Why not? People will probably have to find out about the curse sooner  
or later? Why not go like this?" Ranma answered. He was getting use to  
his curse form, plus Cologne had told him that he needed to keep practicing  
getting use to his new curse form and it's greater power range.  
  
"But...but..." Akane started to think of a reason that she could tell  
him that he couldn't go to school like that but she could think of a  
good one. She still didn't have to like it. "Just don't get in my way."  
'That stupid boy, going to school like that. He was almost as annoying  
as Kuno and the Hentai Horde.' That got her thinking of the group of  
boys that were heading her way. "I...HATE...BOYS!" She yelled as she  
headed towards the school.  
  
Ranma tried to figure out where all of this bad attitude was coming from.  
'What was getting Akane so angry?' He thought trying to figure the young  
woman out. But he didn't know enough about her yet to know what was eating  
her. Little did he know that he would soon be finding out.  
  
Outside Furinkan...  
  
Akane came up the street to see the horde of boys waiting for her. She could  
hear the calling her name with encouragements of their love. She hated going  
through this every day, thanks to the idiot Kuno. I might be good exercise and  
a good demonstartion of her skills at art, but it wasn't worth all of the trouble  
that it brought her.   
  
Ranma stood looking at the mess that was occurring. Deciding to avoid getting  
involved until he knew more about what was happening. So he used his power to  
turn invisible. Then he could watch in peace till he could figure out what do   
next. Akane seemed to be holding her own. She wasn't that powerful a martial  
artist but she seemed to be good at battling the multiple targets that she was  
combating. She must have been practicing against more than one opponent. But  
why was she fighting against so many opponents?  
  
Akane was moving through her normal opposition at a record rate as she battled  
her way to school. They weren't the tough part of the conflict. She could face  
them blindfolded. It was the part that was coming up next that was getting her  
steamed. The last of the boys fell around her. A few moments later... an object  
flew through the air.   
  
Ranma, who was floating near the school was watching the action with interest.  
A young man dressed in a blue shirt and black pants walked out from behind a tree  
as Akane caught the object that the body had thrown. Akane looked from the rose  
to the boy that was standing before her. "Kuno."  
  
"My most furious and beautiful tigress, Akane Tendo. How does one as fair as thee  
fight with such power and..." Kuno started on his speech trying to impress his   
beloved.   
  
Meanwhile, Akane was looking around her for Ranma. Where was he? She had only  
noticed that he wasn't their after Kuno hadn't started to attack him for being  
near her. Could he have gone into the school already? What kind of trouble could  
he be causing inside. Something pervert, mostly. With her anger creating images  
of what Ranma was doing she moved to the attack before Kuno could react. With  
a slow, power packed punch. She knocked Kuno into the wall. That stunned him  
long enough for Akane to pass and head to class looking for her demon cursed  
fiancé. Ranma noticing the fight was over, head in at super speed.   
  
Nabiki, however, headed over to Kuno. She was going to help in to class. Besides,  
she might be able to make some money off of him.   
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere....  
  
Daolon Wong was looking into his cauldron, searching for power to increase  
his dark magic. To enhance the forces of Darkness. To gain his revenge on the  
Chans and their allies. He focused on the chi spell that he had cast to enhance  
the search of magic. It wasn't long before he had found the source of magic.  
  
Their was an increase of mystical energies in Japan. Some force of mystical energy  
was gathering on the islands off the coast of Asia. Some of it seemed to be strong  
in the power of darkness. Yet he also felt was a great source of Light magic. A  
force that should be subverted or hidden away from the side of light.  
  
He made up his mind. He would head to the sources of magic. Perhaps there he  
could find the source of magic that he could use in his raise of power and his  
revenge. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi   
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or   
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is   
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the   
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma   
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
I have no money for legal problems and   
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to   
sue me. Thank you very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
Chapter 3  
{Chinese}  
Panda sign  
  
Ranma sat in class trying to avoid the stares that  
he was getting. Showing up in curse form had some  
drawbacks. He listened to the droning of the teacher,  
and he thought back to Cologne and her teachings of Chi  
magic. She had taught him some of the basics before he  
and Shampoo had left. He had been practicing the lessons,  
waiting to see if their would be more teachings.  
  
Ranma turned to look at Akane. She was staring at him,  
probably angry at him for coming here in his curse form.  
He tried to think about what her problem. She seemed to  
be upset at him for being cursed. Or maybe it was some other  
deeper problem. He couldn't figure out which.  
  
Just as Ranma thought that class couldn't get anymore boring  
Kuno burst into the class room. "How dare you take shelter  
under the same roof as the beautiful Akane Tendo? You shall  
no be smirk the honour of Akane Tendo. But where are my manners?  
Is it not appropriate for one to introduce oneself to one's  
opponent? I am the undefeated Kendo champion of Furinkan high!  
I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! I am..."  
  
"Mr. Kuno, shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher asked,  
looking slightly depressed.  
  
"I must avenge the honour of the lovely Akane Tendo. I must  
smite the one known as Ranma Saotome for daring to spend   
even one moment under the same roof as my fierce tigress."  
Kuno said as he pointed the bouken that he had pulled out  
to Ranma.  
  
"I'll take this outside if you want, sir?" said Ranma as  
he moved towards Kuno and the door. He used his power of  
levitation to jump over Kuno and land on the other side  
of the young man. "Let's take this outside." Ranma said,   
running out into the hall and then jumping into a window.  
  
Kuno jumped at Ranma, charging without thinking. That's when  
Ranma used his Rabbit super-speed to get out of the way. Kuno  
jumped out the window. Ranma looked down and was glad there  
was a pool below them. That meant that he didn't have to use  
his Rooster's power to keep Kuno from harm.  
  
"How he do that?" Asked one of the watching the fight. It had  
seemed that most of the class had left the classroom and had  
been watching him fight Kuno using the power of his demon form.  
  
"Just a gift." Ranma said sheepishly. He scratched the back  
of his head trying to clam the class down. But they where still  
staring at him. Ranma hope that he had started anything that could  
cause him trouble.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ranma's day was pretty much normal after that, save for a few   
quick run-ins with Kuno. But even if he didn't have his powers,  
it would have been a few pretty quick fights. After sparring   
with Shampoo for a while his level of skills had gone up. It's   
not that he wanted to fight a girl, but with a girl like Shampoo  
you didn't get much choice. She had made it clear to him that she  
wasn't a fragile doll in danger of breaking. Especially with her  
demon form.  
  
Except for lunch when Nabiki had asked about the powers she had  
seem him use both at the Tendo home and at school during his fights  
with Kuno. Akane had been close by when Nabiki had asked the question.  
He promised to tell them all of it when they got home.   
  
That was why he was sitting at the table with the Tendos, his father  
and Shampoo. The latter two had heard the story before, but they wanted  
to see the reaction of the Tendos.  
  
"Well, most of the power I have comes from the twelve talismans  
of Shendu" He said, ash he told them of the power of the talismans.  
  
He told of the Rat and it's power to bring motion to the motionless.  
The Ox's super strenght, The Tiger's power over Yin and Yang. The Hare  
and it's super speed. The Dragon's power of combustion. The Snake's  
secret of invisibility. The healing power of the Horse. The Sheep's  
power of astral projection. The mischievous Monkey's shape shifting power.  
The Rooster's levitation. The immortality of the Dog. And the heat eye  
beams of the Pig. Twelve powers from the beasts of the zodiac.  
  
"Wow," Nabiki said as she looked at Ranma. All of that power. "What  
about Shampoo?" Nabiki asked as she looked at the young woman, who  
was presently in demon form.  
  
"Shampoo has power over Thunder and Lightning. Have power to summon  
storm clouds, lightning bolts, and magnetism. Also have great strength  
and power. Might even be immortal. Thunder demon live for very long time."  
Shampoo said. She looked at Nabiki as she explained her powers to the  
young girl.  
  
"So basically you both cheat. You use your demon powers instead of  
martial arts skills." Akane said sharply as she looked at the two  
fighters. 'How else could you be better than me?' She thought to   
herself.  
  
"Shampoo and Ranma no need Demon powers for fighting. Have trained  
using human form. Martial arts skills too, too important. Demon powers  
don't make up for skills." Shampoo said, with a angry tone of voice.  
"You want to try Shampoo? See if Shampoo cheats?" She asked.  
  
"Shampoo don't. She hasn't had the training that we have. Besides, you  
don't want to cause any challenge trouble." Ranma said trying to defuse  
a situation that could cause him trouble in the future. "Anyways, Shampoo  
is right. When we fight we try to do most of it with our human forms.  
That way we're ready when we move into our demon form. We also have to  
practice in demon form to learn how to handle that power."  
  
"You got to admit that they were pretty good when they fought in  
their human forms before. They looked like they know their stuff." Nabiki  
said, as she looked at her sister. She guessed the reason for Akane's  
displeasure. Akane would just have to get use to someone better than her.  
She then thought back to the two demon cursed young people. "Are their any  
other demon cursed people you know about?"  
  
"Just Mousse. Boy Shampoo knows. Always cause trouble. He cursed by Moon  
Demon pool. Has power over gravity." Shampoo told them, thinking of the  
the young man. She still dreaded the idea of someone like Mousse being  
given the power of a demon. Who knew what trouble it would cause them.  
  
"That's all we know about. Their might have been others that we don't  
know about. We can just hope that there isn't many of them wandering  
out their." Ranma said, thinking of the danger that more cursed individuals  
could cause. Ranma just hope that their wasn't any more trouble out there  
waiting for Shampoo and him. It would be just their luck that some demon  
cursed soul would somehow be looking for them for revenge.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A large Demon coloured yellow and black was heading closer and closer to  
Nermia. He had one thing on his mind. Revenge. He didn't know what had   
happened to him but it had to be Ranma's fault. So he moved closer and  
closer, digging farther and farther. He would be ready to fight Ranma.  
  
He had been practicing the powers of the new form that he had been  
given. It was his hope that it would give him the edge over his enemy  
that would enable him the power to beat Ranma in combat, once and for all.  
  
Then maybe he would look for a cure for his condition. He wasn't sure what  
he would do after he beat Ranma. He just knew that he wanted to know if he  
could cure himself if he needed to. But first he had to get Ranma.  
  
Meanwhile at Hikawa Shire...  
  
The Sailor senshi had gather together in the shire to discuss the latest  
vision that Rei had received.  
  
"And that the last of it. I think that the two figures mean something  
but I haven't seen thing clearly around them yet." Rei said as her friends  
sat around focusing on what she was saying. Most of them anyway.  
  
"Usagi would you pay attention." Rei said as their leader was more focused  
on the food before them.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so hungry." Usagi said as she moved closer  
to the food.  
  
Ami looked up from the Mercury computer trying to see if it had any record  
of the creature that Rei had seen in her vision. "I can't seem to find any   
mention of the figure that you seen in the Mercury computer's database."  
  
"You should." A mysterious, yet familiar voice said as the outers had arrive  
on the scene. Setsuna stood in the doorway with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru  
following behind her. The four outer senshi took seats with the other senshi.  
  
"You know about this figure?" Minako asked as she and the rest of her  
friends got ready for the information that elder senshi was telling them.  
  
"Yes. But it shouldn't be him. He's imprisoned last time at looked." Setsuna  
said as she thought about the figure in question.  
  
"I thought we dealt with the last threat to the earth when we went against  
Galaxia." Haruka said, wondering what her fellow senshi was going to tell them.  
She and Michiru had tried to get her to tell them on the ride over. She had kept  
quiet until they arrive. "Why didn't you see it in the time gate?"  
  
"First, I only use the Time Gate to get information that relate to the senshi's  
general future. I try to avoid meddling with the future too much. It can lead to  
major problems. Second, not all threats to earth involve the senshi. There are  
others who are more suited to taking care of some of the troubles of the world."  
Setsuna who was looking at the senshi with a intense stare.  
  
"But the figure I'm thinking of is a demon-sorcerer of fire known as Shendu.  
He was one of eight major demon-sorcerer that gained their powers through  
different element forces. Earth, Water, Mountains, Sky, Wind, Lightning.  
There was even a demon-sorcerer of the Moon." Setsuna looked at the surprise  
looks on the other's faces as they heard that last part. But she continued on  
with her story.  
  
"But fortunately there were champions who seal most of the demons into an other  
dimension. They were the eight immortals of Chinese history. All of the demons  
were sealed, save one. Shendu. He was, however, turned into a statue of himself  
due to the lost of his talismans. Twelve mystical objects in the form of the  
twelve animals of the zodiac. Each one with it's own power. They were scattered  
to the ends of the earth so that Shendu would remain as he was. Or that's how  
it was the last time I checked. But Rei's vision seems to prove that things had  
changed a bit."  
  
"What should we do?" Usagi asked seeming to be more mature than she had been  
acting.  
  
"Well, I think that you might want to prepare in case something is happening.  
But the first thing we should do is for me to use the Time Gate to see how the  
Shendu situation has changed. Until then, I'm not sure what we can do..."   
Setsuna thought as she looked into her fellow senshi's faces wondering what to do.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Daolong Wong had been busy in his search of evil magic. He had already caught many  
strange spirits of darkness. Monster who used items to take on human form with attack  
powers based on the form they had taken. Too bad it had taken so many of them meeting  
with their death to find the secrets that he had know. A group of School girls were   
helping the forces of light and held powerful magic in the forces of good. That had  
left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He would have to face them eventually.  
  
But while he had found out something that surprise him. He had found a source of  
energy that resemble the power of the talismans of Shendu. The same talismans that  
had been recently been after with his dealings with the Chans. Talismans that he  
wanted to use to further the forces of evil. But now he had found them in Japan  
when as far as he knew they were protected in that secret base that confounded  
chi wizard had warded against his darkness. That could mean something that he  
could use for his own purposes.  
  
So that was when he looked back to his cauldron to look for the source of the  
power that he was finding. That's when it showed up. He had never been there but  
he knew about Jusenkyo. The Springs of Sorrows. A place that held great possibilities  
yet also great danger. Looking further back he saw a scene that wetted his hunger for  
power. All Eight of the demon-sorcerers of the Pan Ku had been to the valley and had   
fallen into the pools. Being Demons they survive. Yet they had left pool that contained  
their forms and powers. How he hungered for the power that could come from bathing  
in the combined waters of all eight pools. To hold the power of all eight demon-sorcerers.  
  
But he dare not go till he had protection from the powers of the valley, else he be curse  
with a form not of his choosing. that could cause him to have troubles with his plans.  
For now he would have to watch and study the holder of the power of the demon form  
of Shendu.  
  
But what should he do? He had to choose between battling with the forces of good these  
girls seemed to have. A force that had stopped or destroyed powerful force of destructive  
darkness. Or to watch and perhaps gain the power of the demon curse individual. Which  
path should he choose? Which would be best for him.  
  
His old face smiled as he thought of the possible power he could gain from the demon  
cursed person. Power that he could use to counter the power that these girls held.   
Power that he would eventually take as his own. It was only a matter of time. Then  
who know what would happen next. The only thing was that the Chans would be facing his  
empowered wraith.  
  
Elsewhere, a few days later...  
  
Cologne had found the building easily enough. It had just been a case of following the  
report of strangeness. She knocked on the door of the house to be answered by a kind faced  
young woman. A young woman she could see held a great source of mystical chi energy. A   
woman with powerful chi mage possibilities. A greater potential then Shampoo held. 'Perhaps,'  
Cologne thought, 'I have found my apprentice.'  
  
"Hello, May I help you?" the young woman asked the elder. A smile never left her face.  
  
"I am Cologne. Shampoo's great-grandmother. I'm looking for her and the one known as Ranma  
Saotome. This is the Tendo residence, ne?" Cologne asked as she kept her eyes on the figure  
before her, trying to see if she knew of her potential.  
  
"Yes. I'm Kasumi Tendo." The young girl introduce herself as she tried to help the older  
woman. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Ranma isn't here. He's just left for school. But  
Shampoo is here." And as if by magic they heard running the ended with Cologne's young  
great-granddaughter appearing beside the Tendo woman.  
  
"Great-grandmother." Shampoo said excitedly as she went to hug her elder. She was still  
in her human form. "Welcome. How can Shampoo help?"  
  
Cologne stood back after the hug. "I came back to help with both your training as an Amazon  
and to help Ranma & you get use to the power you have developed as the results of your  
curses. I sense a great force of darkness coming closer to this place. We must be ready for  
a battle that has yet to show up."  
  
"Yes. Great-grandmother. Shampoo will practice very hard to be ready for battle. What  
must Shampoo do." Shampoo said as she stood before her elder, positioning herself so that  
she could follow her elder's teaching.  
  
"First you must practice your simple, practice spell casting. Your magic skills have only  
just been developing. They are not as further along as your martial abilities. Then I will  
check on your abilities with your Demon form to see how well you have master your new form's  
abilities." The old woman said as she looked at her descendant. Then she turned to look at   
Kasumi. "I will also have to talk to your father and perhaps your whole family as well. I  
believe that I will have to get to know them fast." The three woman then entered the Tendo  
home.  
  
Meanwhile, at Furinkan....  
  
Ranma had just arrived at school again. He had been trying to avoid Kuno. Ever since he had  
beaten him the first day, the young man had been trying to beat him. Ranma had even beaten Kuno  
in human form. But that hadn't stop him from calling Ranma a dark sorcerer. Kuno didn't even  
know how close to the truth he was.  
  
Nabiki had gone ahead as usual and Akane was beside him. She was slightly upset that because  
of him the fights had stop. It seems that Kuno had tried to get them to fight Ranma instead  
of Akane to get a date with Akane. But one day with demon Ranma and they decided that they  
would be trying that again. Still he had started to carry a bottle of cold water around him.  
It matched the thermos of hot water he also carried with him. He wanted to be prepared for any  
fight that he had to face while on his way to school. Right now he was in human form, but  
he might need to go to demon form. He made sure that both were in easy reach in case he  
needed it.  
  
He didn't think that it weird when he had heard the death threat come at him from above.  
  
"Ranma, Prepare to die." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi   
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or   
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is   
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the   
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma   
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
I have no money for legal problems and   
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to   
sue me.  
Reference used: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Characters  
  
Thank you very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
Chapter 4  
{Chinese}  
Panda sign  
  
Jackie Chan had just returned to Uncle's Rare Finds  
to check in with his uncle and Tohru. His uncle had been  
nervious lately as something had given him the willies.  
And when ever Uncle got the willies, trouble usually  
followed. Beside him, his niece Jade was coming with him.  
As always she was looking forward to the coming trouble.  
  
"So what do you thinking it is this time? Demons. Ninjas.  
Or do you think it's some type of magic item. Or world  
altering spell. Or..." Jade said excitedly, as she walked  
next to her uncle Jackie.  
  
"Hopefully, it is nothing." Said Jackie as they entered the  
antique shop. "Uncle, are you here?"  
  
"In the back, Jackie." cried out an old, yet familiar voice.  
The two Chans entered the back room to see Uncle looking over  
a smoking cauldron. In the back of the room, was the large  
man know as Tohru holding what looked to be an enlarged puffer  
fish and a petrified lizard. He was also stretching in a strange  
way.   
  
"Hold your arm up to the right more, Tohru." Uncle cried as  
he stared into a circle of smoke that rose from the cauldron.  
It was then that images suddenly appeared in the ring of smoke.  
Everyone in the store knew the first image.  
  
"Daolon Wong. What's that mean?" Jade asked as she watched the  
image changed.   
  
"Quiet. I must concentrate." Uncle said as the second image  
became more clear to everyone.  
  
"Shendu." Jackie said as he looked at the image. But something  
was different. Shendu was a deep red with blue eyes instead of  
his normal golden skin and glowing red eyes.  
  
"One more thing... Is not Shendu? It is only the form of Shendu."  
Uncle said as the third image became clear. "Jusenkyo." Tohru  
and the Chans watched as the next images came into being. Images of  
some of the demons they had banished became clear. First was the  
Earth Demon, then images of the Lightning and Moon demons. The  
final image was that of a city's skyline. Then the smoke fogged  
over.  
  
"Jusenkyo. That explains much. We must prepare." Uncle said as  
he turned to his desk and the books on top of it.  
  
"What's Jusenkyo? And what with the demons they seemed different  
then normal? What do you mean it's not Shendu, only the Form of  
Shendu? And what does Daolon Wong have to do with this?" Jade  
asked as she looked to her elders.  
  
"Jusenkyo is a place known as the Pools of Sorrow. Anything that  
drowns in one of the pools or is even submerged for a long period  
gives its form to the pool. Then anyone who falls or is splashed  
by the water is given a curse form based on the thing that had fallen  
into the pool and given it the template." Tohru explain. The looking  
at the others staring at him, he said," I have been doing research  
in my spare time as part of my studies."  
  
"Tohru is correct." Uncle said as he gave his student a quite look of  
respect for his studying. "But the images show that at least the demons  
we have seen in the images have pools at Jusenkyo. Perhaps all of the  
demons have pools at Jusenkyo." He said as he started looking for his  
books on the cursed pools and their surroundings.  
  
"One more thing... Daolon Wong's image means that he is close to the  
victims of the demon pools. He could absorb the magic of the demons  
and make it his own. That would make him much more dangerous." Uncle  
added. "One more thing...We must find the city that was shown in the   
image. That is were we will find the demons."  
  
Jackie tried to remember the city. It had looked like a large modern  
city. The writing on the buildings looked like asian writting, but he   
hadn't looked hard enough at the writting to see what language it was.  
  
"I know what city it is, sensei." The whole Chan family looked at him.  
It's Tokyo."  
  
Meanwhile, in Japan, in Tokyo, in Nerima...  
  
The figure that fell towards Ranma almost hit the boy. If it wasn't  
for Ranma's speed training in his normal form, the boy might have hit  
him. As it was Ranma turned and looked at his opponent.  
  
He was about Ranma's height, dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants.  
He also had a black and yellow headband in his black hair. His brown eyes  
stared at him with hate. He held a red umbrella in his hands and a backpack  
on his back. "Ranma Saotome. Because of you I have seen HELL!"  
  
He launched into an attack on the other boy. Tossing the umbrella down,  
he started his attack on his opponent. His fist came at Ranma rapidly.  
But as with the first attack, Ranma had the speed advantage. He had been  
trained in the Amazon technique of Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Chestnuts  
roasting on an open fire. The only reason that he didn't use it on Ryoga  
was that he didn't think that he could handle it. But it gave him the   
advantage at dodging the attacks.  
  
"RANMA!! YOU CAN EVEN FACE MY FIST LIKE A MAN." Ryoga said as he tried  
to hit Ranma. 'This isn't working.' Ryoga thought. He jumped and tried  
to hit his foe. 'Perhaps I should try to introduce Ranma to my other  
side.'  
  
Ryoga stopped. "Okay, Ranma! That does it. Time to face my wraith." He said  
as he got his bottle of cold water. He stripped till he was wearing only his  
underwear. He then proceeds to splash himself with the icy water. That when  
his form changed. He turned into a tall, muscular form. Stump-like legs held  
him up. His head looked like a demonic dog with long sharp horns coming out  
of his head.   
  
'Dai Gui,' Ranma thought as he looked at the new demon curse person that  
stood before him. 'The Earth Demon. How did Ryoga get that curse? Well,  
two can play that game.' He quickly splashed water on himself and his body  
turned bright red. He dropped his back pack. "Let's fight." He then used  
his heat beam eyes on his opponent.  
  
Elsewhere, Near the Time Gates...  
  
Setsuna looked at the Time Gate as she looked at the history that it had just  
shown her. The world was safe from horrors untold due to one family and their  
friends. The Twelve Talismans of Shendu scattered to the ends of the Earth.  
Found by them. The Eight Demon-Sorcerers of the Pan Ku box had been released.  
Then they were sealed. The Entire history of the world had been re-written  
without her notice. Then it was set right again by this family and it's friends.  
With only one member remembering the way the world was. The J- Team as they  
called were certainly a new generation of evil fighters.   
  
This stroll through history had taught her many thing. Like how much  
protection and security Ayers Rock need. That place needed to be keep under  
strict watch if the history of the world was going to be kept in a dimension  
with a portal near there.  
  
But it was the next few images that got her thinking. She saw images of   
people falling into pools and coming out of them as demons. That shocked her  
until she realized where the images were coming from. Jusenkyo. The pools of  
pain and suffering. The pools of sorrows. That could be the only place it   
could be coming from.  
  
'It's a safe place, they said. No one will find it, they said.' Setsuna thought  
as she looked at an image of the pools. 'The perfect place for a spell dump, my  
ass. Even the Ginzuishou had trouble over coming the power of the curse of  
Jusenkyo. Now we have pools in that infernal place with demon templates.'  
  
How could anything get worse...  
  
Just then her cell phone started to ring. She answered the phone. "Setsuna Meiou  
speaking."  
  
"Setsuna. This is Michiru. Ami has been scanned for any demon activity and came  
across demonic energy coming from the Nerima district and have gone there to look  
for the demon. Haruka, Hotaru and I were planning on joining them." Said the Senshi  
of the seas.  
  
"Wait there. And try to get in touch with the others. Tell them to wait there is   
something they have to know. It..." Just then her phone quit. "Damn. This phone is  
always causing me trouble. She said as she put her phone down. "I better go talk to  
them before any trouble starts. The could hurt innocent people." She left for the  
other senshi.  
  
Back with the Demons...  
  
Ranma had changed, literally. After fighting a while, he decided that he didn't want  
to get his clothes torn up with all of the intense fighting he was doing with Ryoga.  
So he had used his super speed to undress till he was in his underwear. Then he  
said, "Change back." In an instant he took a form of a dragon like figure.  
  
Akane was watching with interest. The new form that Ranma must have taken  
must be his true demon form. It was making her a little nervious. It was truly  
awe inducing. And terror inducing. Yet strangely enough the thought that kept  
running in her mind was the fact that Ranma and Ryoga's underwear seemed to fit  
their demon forms and human forms perfectly.  
  
Ranma was currently breathing a cone of fire from his mouth that seemed to have a  
little effect on Ryoga as it was making the demon cursed boy sweat. That's when they  
heard the voice...  
  
"Horrible demons. Disrupting a school and causing trouble for the good people of this  
district is an unacceptable action." A figure jumped into view. It was a girl dressed in a  
sailor fuku, with a blue skirt and collar. A red bow stood out on her chest. She was wearing  
boots and gloves. Her hair were done up in two long strands on the side of her head.  
"For love and justice I am the beautiful sailor-suit solider Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon,  
I'll punish you!"  
  
Then others dressed like the one that had shown up appeared. The only difference in outfits  
seemed to be the colour scheme. "Right." They answer like they were on cue.  
  
The fact that the two demon cursed boys just looked and then continued on with their battle,  
made the similarly dressed solders of love and justice face fault.  
  
"Let's get go get them girls." Sailor Jupiter said as she started her attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
Jupiter cried as she spanned around and started to charge up her electrical attack. Then she fired  
at the black and yellow demon boy.  
  
The electrical charge hit. Unfortunately it when down Ryoga till it hit the ground. His earthen powers  
managed to deflect the electrical attack. But it managed to get his attention. "Hey, what do you think  
you're doing?" He stopped fighting to turn to look at the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"My turn. Venus Love and Beauty Shock." Sailor Venus said as she focused on the other demon boy   
that was before them. She tossed her killer kiss towards Ranma and it hit him in the chest, creating  
a huge hole in the centre of his body.  
  
"Hey, stop that. You girls should try to interrupt a man to man fight." Ranma said as he stood in front  
of the senshi. He noticed the looks of surprise as his body started to repair itself. The hole in his chest  
shrunk and shrunk as the horse talisman did it's job.  
  
The senshi started to rethink their strategy. Their attacks seemed to not be working on the demon boys.  
Mercury started to study them with her computer trying to find a weakness. They just had to have a  
weakness. Moon was just getting her attack ready. That's when Mars decided to try an older approach.  
  
She threw two ofuda at the demon boys and chanted, "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou  
taisan!" She knew that this anti-evil attack should hurt the demon forces before them. She was ready to see  
them jerk in pain. She wasn't ready for them to pull the ofuda off and look at them. Mars nearly face faulted at  
that.  
  
But by then, Sailor Moon had ready her attack, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." She launched her attack  
at the two boys that were in front of them. The attack hit and things started to change. For a moment  
the curse form of the boys seemed to blink and flash between the curse form and their human forms. But it  
had only lasted a few moments before they returned to their curse form. "That should have work." Moon  
said softly.  
  
"Stop! Everyone stop!" cried a voice that was familiar to the Sailor Senshi. The collective group then saw  
the Outer Sailor Senshi appear with Pluto in the front. "These two aren't demons. They are normal people  
who have been curse with the form of demons. But they are still innocents."  
  
Ranma and Ryoga then realized why the Sailor Senshi had been fighting them. "Ryoga, do you mind if we  
finish this fight later. I think that some think more important is happening." Ranma said as he looked at  
the girls that were before him.  
  
"You just want some excuse to cheat. Saotome, Prepare to die." Ryoga said as he charged Ranma. Just  
before he hit Ranma, Ranma floated up in the air and Ryoga went charging away from the gather teens.  
  
"Well that should get him out of the way for a while." Ranma said as he turned more of his attention to  
the girls. He had to admit that each of them had their attractive points. They had tried to attack him, but  
by the same account they had thought him a demon. He would have probable done the same thing in their shoes.  
He walked over to Akane to see how she was doing as the senshi were talking to each other. "Akane,  
are you okay?"  
  
Akane was still in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that the Sailor senshi were here or that they  
had been fighting Ranma. She had always loved the adventures that the news had said the senshi had.  
And now they were in front of her. "I fine, thank you." she replied to Ranma, too shocked to reply.  
  
The senshi were taking to each other. The Inners were trying to figure out what was going on. They  
had arrived to fight a demon. Then they had found out that they couldn't stop the demons that they  
were fighting. Then Pluto and the Outers had arrived telling them to stop the attack for some reason.  
The Outers except for Pluto were also interested in the explanations to why they had to spare the  
demon. They weren't ready for the answer.  
  
"So your saying that those two demon we were fighting were just some people under a demon curse."  
Sailor Venus asked looking with the same shock look that the other senshi had.  
  
"Then why didn't the Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss work on curing them of their curse." Sailor  
Moon asked as she looked to her the older and more mature senshi.   
  
"It didn't work because the source of the curse is a very powerful magic source known as Jusenkyo.  
A place of much sorrow and power. The curse will be extremely hard to remove, if it can be removed.  
But that is of no importance." The Sailor senshi of the planet Pluto said as she looked to her few Sailors.  
"What is important is the potential of magic that this boy will hold while under the curse of the demon  
sorcerer. The forces of darkness would love to get their hands on the mystical powers that are part of  
these curse souls nature."  
  
"Which is why I want them." A voice called out from the shadows. From the shadow of a tree, an old man  
with bone white hair and eyes of different colours appeared. "Gun, Chui, Ren. Get them. I will get the  
power of the fire demon." He said as he turned to Ranma. At the mention of the names, three well-muscled  
orange humanoids appeared from dark blue and purple smoke. They moved towards the senshi.  
  
"Daolon Wong." Pluto said with distaste. "Senshi, don't worry about attacking the Dark Chi Warriors.  
They are like a youma. We just have to beat them and they'll disappear." Pluto said as she unleashed her  
attack at the Dark Chi Warriors. "Dead Scream" A powerful surge of energy charged at the forces of  
darkness. They jumped over the attack and started to physically attack the senshi. If it wasn't for the  
enhanced reflexes of their senshi forms they might have been attack by the evil warrior's blades,  
hammer or staff.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Daolon Wong was heading closer to Ranma. "Akane, quick get to school. I can handle this." Ranma  
decided to not give her a choice by levitate her to the school. That left him alone with the dark chi wizard.  
"Hey, you. Have a taste of combustion." Ranma said as he threw one of his combustion blasts.  
  
Daolon Wong just started to chant as he put up his rod and help his hand out. A little mouth with jagged  
fangs appeared on it. He moved his rod in a swirl pattern as the blast approached. It hit some kind of force  
field in front of the dark chi wizard. They he started to chant harder.  
  
Ranma realized that the wizard had probably ward himself from an attack he could launch using his talisman  
powers. That left the little bit of chi magic that Cologne had taught him. "K'un, Chen, Li, Tui, Ch'ien, Sun,  
K'an, Ken" He chanted as he built up his mystical force. Again and again he chanted the sacred word as he  
built up his power to shield him as his teacher had shown him.  
  
Energy built up between the two of them as the two different sides of chi, good and evil, light and dark,  
battled for dominance. A bluish purple glow surrounded the dark chi wizard. A reddish aura surrounded  
the demon cursed martial artist. The two forces battled against each other. Yet Ranma was losing. His  
inexperienced with this kind of combat was showing itself as Daolon Wong's chi attack Ranma's. It was  
only a matter of time before Ranma's chi failed. The Dark Chi other whelmed him and covered the young  
man. Daolon Wong merely laughed triumphantly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi   
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or   
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is   
a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the   
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma   
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
I have no money for legal problems and   
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to   
sue me.  
Reference used: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Characters  
  
Thank you very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
Chapter 5  
{Chinese}  
Panda sign  
  
Daolon Wong was laughing in triumph at the fact the he was draining the power of the  
demon form of the young man before him. That was before he noticed that he could  
feel any power increase on his side of the power transfer. He then saw what was  
causing the lack of power transfer. A single chi enpowered symbol of protection  
was marked on the boy demon's chest. A chi effect that he recognised.  
  
"Cologne" He said under his breathe as he knew the chi master who had cast the   
spell on the boy. Long had he battled the Amazon chi mistress, in trying to take  
the mysitical items of the Amazons and try to turn them to a darker purpose.  
But now it seemed that Amazon hag had taken this young man under her wing.  
He now relieved that he should have recognise the chant that they boy had been  
chanting to counter his power. It was the same version of the old woman had use  
against him time and time again.  
  
He stopped his spell. He would need a more complex ritual to crack the spell  
of protection that was on this boy. In the meantime he could check out the other  
options that he could use against his enemies. He then turned to look at his Dark  
Chi Warriors. Only to see that they had been turned into gas from the attacks of the  
Sailor Senshi.   
  
The Dark Chi Warriors had started the fight off right with their skills with their  
powers and weaponry. They had the senshi on the defensive. But then the  
sesnhi had started to pull to get and use their attacks better. It was only a matter  
of time before some of the senshi's attacks hit the forces of darkness. When the  
attacks hit, the Dark Chi Warriors turned to dust.  
  
Daolon Wong didn't like the way that this was going. His most powerful  
minions were being defeated by a bunch of girls in school outfits. The demon  
cursed figure that he wished to drain of power had a spell of protection around  
the boy that would keep him from using his powers on the boy. All he would  
need right now is for Chan and his annoying family showing up.  
  
He knew that he would have to retreat from the scene of battle. But he would  
have to change his plans. Especially if the old hag was here. "I will return." He  
said as he disappeared in a cloud of swirling blue purple gas.  
  
Ranma just stared at the place where the chi wizard had just vanished from.  
Something important had just happened here. Something that had nearly  
placed himself in danger. That chi wizard had cast a powerful chi spell at  
him. He had felt the negative chi cover him. If it wasn't for the spell that  
Cologne had cast on him...  
  
Ranma then turned his attention to the Sailor Senshi that had been fighting  
the starnge fighters that had been summoned by the chi wizard. They had  
gather together again. They looked like they were okay.   
  
Ranma then turned his thoughts to Shampoo. If that chi wizard was after people  
who had been demon cursed, then Shampoo was the obvious next target. He  
had to get home to check on her, to make sure that she was alright. "Well, I'm  
glad that you guys are okay. But I have to get going now. Sorry for the trouble.  
See you around." Ranma said as he used his super speed to get himself home.  
  
The Sailor Senshi stood around looking at the retreating image of Ranma.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Usagi as she turned to her fellow senshi.  
She was curious to see what the next move would be. They knew that there  
was some new force of evil. It was clear from what they had witnessed from  
the strange man and his stranger warriors. That demon cursed boy seemed to  
be the focus of the evil man's attention. "And who was that man who  
summoned those strangers to attack us?  
  
"That was Daolon Wong, one of the most powerful forces of darkness to  
walk the earth. He is a dark chi wizard. He has at his command hundreds of  
evil chi spells and his dark chi warriors. His soul goal in life is to advance  
the forces of darkness." Said Sailor Pluto with a serious expression on her face.  
"He is here after the power of the demon sorcerer that the boy has. He desires  
to use that power for a darker purpose. The thing we have to do is keep an eye  
out for that boy to make sure that the power of the demon sorcerer is not taken  
by Daolon Wong."  
  
"I guess that it would be the best idea to have you keep an idea on eye on him  
using the Time Gate. Neptune and Mars could also use their talents to keep  
watch on him. But what would be the best move to make next?" Asked the Leader  
of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"I think that it might be best to if we find a way to keep close to him. It is him  
that the forces of darkness are after. To this end, I have a few ideas." Sailor Pluto  
replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in his Japanese Lair...  
  
Daolon Wong hated to admit his defeat. But defeated he was. Appearantly he  
had not prepared well enough for combat. He was not ready for the comabt with  
the Sailor Senshi. Nor did he expect that the demon cursed boy had run into a  
power master, or mistress in this case, of chi. He was not ready to face the threat  
that was in front of him.  
  
But then he looked at his experiments with the spirits that had been terrorizing  
the city before he had found them. He had learned how they worked infecting  
normal object, creatures and people converting them into a monsterous form that  
only good magic could transform them back into their normal form. Now that he  
knew how they were formed, he thought how he could use them to get closer to  
his goals. They could make excellent minions that he could use against the cursed  
one or those meddling Sailor Senshi. They were more expendable that his Dark  
Chi Warriors.   
  
Now he had to face the fact that the boy had dealings with Cologne. That meant  
that the old hag was most likely going to follow the boy here to protect him until  
he learned to use his own chi to protect himself from danger. With the power of a  
demon sorcerer as his curse form, the boy held potential as a chi mage. Even in  
his human form. That meant that the forces of Light might gain a more powerful  
agent. That was something he could not allow.  
  
He would need to cook up some powerful spells to counteract the mystical  
powers of the Amazon Elder. That in addition to the power of the these new  
minions would give him the edge that he needed to capture the power of the  
demon.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Ranma returned home looking for Shampoo. He had changed on the way into  
a more human form to attact more attention. She could be in danger from the  
force of evil that he had fought against earlier that morning. he expect to find  
her helping Kasmui out with the household chores. What he didn't expect was  
seeing her in demon form meditating.   
  
Beside her was Kasumi, also in meditation. Ranma recognised the meditive  
stance they had taken. It was the same one that he used to focused his chi for  
chi magic exercises. The one that Cologne had taught him. Before he could get  
the attention of either Shampoo or Kasumi, a small old woman walked into the room.  
  
"Cologne!" exclaimed the surprise Ranma as looked at the Amazon elder. He  
hadn't expect to see her here so soon after leaving her in China to protect the  
pools of the Demon Sorcerers. This was better than he could hope for. Cologne  
was a powerful Chi Mistress. She might have a way to stop the evil force that  
he had fought earlier.  
  
"Ranma, I thought that you had gone to school. Kasumi had told me that you  
would be home until later." Cologne said, curious to see what had brought Ranma  
here.  
  
"What bring Airen home too too earlier?" Shampoo said, broken from her  
meditive state.  
  
"Yes, Ranma why are you home so soon." Kasumi also asked.  
  
"Well," Ranma started his tale of the strange events that had occured doing  
the day. The battles with Ryoga and his demon form. The fight with the Sailor   
Senshi. Then the battle with the strange man with the magic powers.  
  
The two young girls looked at Ranma, focusing on his story. They seemed   
surprise that something so strange had happened to him this early in the day.  
Cologne was also focused on the story but seemed to most interested in the   
last part of the story that Ranma was telling them.  
  
"If your discription is correct, then we will have to move quickly. I believe that  
the man that battle you and tried to drain your curse from you was one of the  
most powerful and yet most evil Chi wizards in the world. Daolon Wong. A  
plague on the world." Cologne said in even tone, as she spoke with great care.  
" It is a given that he was after the power of your demon curse. He will also be  
after the power of the other demon cursed. That means Shampoo, Mousse  
and that new boy, Ryoga. Fortunately, I have warded most of you. You,  
Shampoo and Mousse all have a powerful chi spell on you that should prevent  
the draining of your curse. But we must find this Ryoga and ward him as well."  
  
"Why we ward him?" Shampoo asked, curious of what her greatgrandmother's  
reasons for the warding of the boy who was fighting with her Ranma.   
  
"Daolon Wong must not gain any one of the demon sorcerer's powers. If he  
was to collect just one of the demon sorcerer's power from a curse one's form,  
he could use it to increase his dark powers several times. Even worse would  
be if he collected all eight of the demon sorcerer's forms from the cursed pools.  
He could become unstoppable." Cologne said, with extreme seriousness in her  
voice. "That also means we are going to have to move up your training. If we  
are going to face the powers of the dark sorcerer like Daolon Wong, we will  
have to use every ounce of magic that we can gather."  
  
She looked at the three students that she had gather already. "That means  
that you should all get to work on meditations on your magical powers. Now."  
She commanded the children. Ranma jumped to it, his training had taught him  
to always get a jump on more training. Shampoo and Kasumi soon followed.  
Cologne watched them go into there training. Then she left to think and get  
a move on getting things ready.  
  
She had to find the boy who held the curse of the Earth Demon. She had to  
ward him before Daolon Wong got a hold of him. She also had to set up  
some good chi spells. She needed to prepare a good defense to counter the  
power of the dark chi wizard. She also had to train the young ones to hold  
enough magic to counter the powers of the forces of darkness. That would  
help her as she would have some allies in the good fight.   
  
Then there was the Sailor Senshi. She didn't know much about them but from  
what Ranma had told her they seemed to be a force of light that seemed to hold  
powerful magic. Could she look these girls as a source of mystical help in the  
war against the forces of darkness that were comming after her young charges.  
She would have to find them and learn more about them.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Setsuna was sitting in her chair, thinking. She needed a plan to keep an eye  
on the new wave of cursed souls now that Daolon Wong was after them. She  
would need to keep herself close to those that held the curse in the first place.  
Luckly, she had the time gates to find out where they would be. That had  
brought her to the Tendo Dojo and Furinkan High School. The Tendo home  
was home to two of the demon curse and the school was one that Ranma went  
to. It was also the place where Ryoga had shown up at.  
  
Possiblities filled her mind. One of the most simple ways to get the senshi in  
the location was to get them enroled in Furinkan. But she would have to deal  
with explainations to their parents and the problem of the Neriman schools  
history of low academic standards. So that was one she would leave to last.  
But other ideas came to her mind. She thought it over till she came up with a  
plan.  
  
She would move herself to the school, taking a job as a school councilor or  
nurse and use that possition to keep an eye on Ranma. She would also try to  
get the rest of the Senshi to take martial arts leason from the Tendo Dojo that  
would allow them to stay near Ranma at times. That would be the best way  
to watch what was happening.   
  
She also thought to what had been happpening during the fight. She had  
been busy in her battles with the Dark Chi Warriors. However, she had been  
observing what the dark wizard was doing and it had not look good. She saw  
him try to drain the power of the demon curse form from Ranma and from all  
accounts should have succeed. Some power had stopped the old man from  
gaining the power that he had craved. A force of powerful magic. Who ever  
placed the spell on Ranma knew their spellls. Such a person would be an  
excellent ally against the dark chi master. And such a person would want to  
keep on eye on ranma as well. She would have to keep an eye out for this  
person as well as she kept watch on Ranma.  
  
She got up from her chair. There was much to do if she wanted to get things  
ready for the big changes that she needed to make in her life. The world could  
be counting on the decisions that she makes today.  
  
Somewhere on the sea...  
  
He ahd been looking for his beloved for months now. Searching for the one  
that would have been his bride if that outsider hadn't interfered with his plans.  
Then he had gotten cursed because of the same outsider. The outsider who had  
also cursed his beloved with a monsterous form. But in a way that curse turned  
out to be a blessing.   
  
He had gotten a cursed form that held more power than then his human form.  
He could take control over one of the most primary forces of the world and use  
it as a tool. Or as a weapon. A weapon to be used against the outsider that tormented  
him. The outsider who had stolen what had been rightfully his.  
  
He would have still been searching if it hadn't occured to him that he should try  
keep an eye on the old ghoul. She had been the one to try to keep that acursed  
outsider with his beloved. She had been the one to protect him. So she would be  
the one who wanted to kept watch over him. As he had hoped, the old Woman  
was leading him to the place that the acursed outsider was staying at with his  
beloved.  
  
Soon he would have his revenge at Ranma Saotome. Soon that outsider would  
learn to dread the day that he had met Mousse.  
  
In Tokyo...  
  
Jackie and his family were in Japan looking for the cursed figure that they had seen in  
the spell that his uncle had summoned. They were currently looking for a place to start  
in their search.   
  
"We must find a place full of chi. The demon curse should grant the person who has  
the curse the powerful chi that the demon held. Find that chi and you find the cursed. So  
I have cast a chi locator spell that should lead us to places of powerful chi." Uncle said,  
as he held his inflated pufferfish. "One more thing.... We must keep an eye out for Daolon  
Wong. He must be after the power of the curses. If he can get just one demon curse his  
dark powers would grow. And if he gets all eight demon curses, he will become one of the  
most powerful forces of evil in the world."  
  
"So we just have to make sure that he doesn't get them." Jade said as she seemed to  
appear from nowhere. Jackie and Uncle looked surprise at her appearance there.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay at the hotel with Tohru." Jackie said as he looked at the niece  
that always seemed to disobey him.  
  
"I thought that you might need my help. You would be lost without me." Jade said. "You  
need my help with this. Who's the cunning one of the J Team? Who help form the J Team  
in the first place? Who the else is an expert with the talismans? You need me. So where  
are we going first?"   
  
"You are going to go back to the hotel with Tohru. Uncle and I are going to look for the demon  
cursed. It might be dangerous and I don't want you to...  
  
"Suddenly, Uncle's pufferfish started to glow. "I have found a powerful source of chi nearby."   
Uncle said as he followed the glowing fish. As he walked the fish seemed to glow brighter and  
brighter. They walked until they came to the front of a hill with a gate in the front. "Here's the place.  
A large amount of good chi can be found here. It fells like it might even be chi master level chi.  
We might find aid in this place in our search for the accursed."  
  
Jackie and Jade looked at the sign next to the gate. "The Hikawa Shrine." Jade said as she looked  
up at the steps. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi  
  
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or  
  
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is  
  
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the  
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma  
  
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and  
  
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to  
  
sue me. Thank you very much.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
  
Chapter 6  
  
{Chinese}  
  
[English]  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Jackie was looking at the temple complex with  
  
a sense of relieve and yet worry. It had not been  
  
a source of the cursed. The only ones that were here  
  
were the Shrine priest, his granddaughter and the shrine  
  
caretaker. At the moment Uncle was talking to the old priest  
  
trying to discover the source of the good chi that was taking  
  
place in this holy place. Jade had started talking about magic  
  
when the Chan Clan had meet the Hinos and their friend.  
  
The mention of magic brought up the topic of the Sailor Senshi  
  
from the young Hino girl. Tales of teenaged heroines with mystic  
  
powers that protected Tokyo from the attacks of various lesser  
  
demons. Rei as she was called spoke good english and was able  
  
to speack to Jade with very little help. That had sparked Jade's  
  
interested, one of her first question was if they needed another  
  
member. The thought brought chills to Jackie's spine. Just what he  
  
needed, more demons for Jade to chase.  
  
Jackie turned to the conversations that Uncle was having with  
  
the priest,using Tohru to translate those words that the priest  
  
could say in english.  
  
[So your father was the Famous Chi Master Hino? Yes?] Uncle asked  
  
the priest. Tohru translated it into Japanese.  
  
Mr. Hino then spoke, [Yes. He Chi Master. Make many powerful chi  
  
spell round shrine. Hold much good chi. Powerful good chi. Have many  
  
good chi spells.You good chi wizard? Yes?] The priest then mentioned  
  
something in Japanese.  
  
[Sensai, he says that he still has a few of the chi master's spellbooks  
  
hidden away in the shrine. He is curious to know if you want to look at  
  
them.] Tohru translated, [Do you wish to look at them?]  
  
[Perhaps. Mr. Hino have you seen any thing strange happening in  
  
neighbour? Anything magical?] Uncle asked, as Tohru repeated his  
  
words in Hino's native language.  
  
[Only Senshi. What you look for?] Hino asked curious about what  
  
they were looking for.  
  
[Tohru, tell him what we are looking for.] Uncle said. Tohru obeyed,  
  
telling the tale of the demon cursed souls.  
  
Hino looked interested. Even his granddaughter stopped to listen.  
  
[Jusenkyo? Much curse souls. Worse. Demon-Sorcerers very powerful. Very,  
  
very dangerous. We must find. How can help?]  
  
Rei was shocked at the tale of these forgieners. They new about the demon  
  
cursed. They were looking for them. One of them was named Jade, which  
  
reminded her of the horse in her vision. The one carrying Jade. Could they  
  
be the second horse? And for what reason where they looking for the Demon  
  
curse? Were they help that they could trust or were they more like the  
  
wizard Daolon Wong, seeking to steal that power? Rei knew she had to  
  
tell the others.  
  
But the interesting thing she had learned was that her family had a  
  
history of powerful chi magic that she didn't know about. She knew that  
  
her fire visions and her other minor shrine maiden powers were chi based.  
  
Were they legacies of her chi wizard great grandfather? Could she learn to  
  
harness them? Could they make her a better Sailor Senshi? She had to ask  
  
Setsuna. As soon as possible.  
  
A few days later at Furinken...  
  
Setsuna Meiou, had set herself up as the new school coucilor. It wasn't  
  
very hard. The last one had left after a nervious breakdown. Furinken wasn't  
  
a school for the weak. It could suck the life out of someone. But she had  
  
started work on her observation of the demon cursed known as Ranma.  
  
She looked over the news that she now knew. The Chan Clan minus their  
  
J-team mates had come over to Japan looking for the demon cursed. They  
  
alternated between searching Junban and working at the shrine translating  
  
the old books of chi master Hino. Setsuna wasn't sure that she was ready to  
  
reveal the knowledge of Ranma and his fellow accursed. She needed more time,  
  
damn it. She hadn't even gotten to know who was the one who had protected  
  
Ranma from the power stealing spell of Daolon Wong.  
  
So she had started to build herself a power base at this school to which  
  
she could take care of the troubles that were going to happen around this  
  
curse indivdual. She had even gotten herself a little back up in the form  
  
of Hotaru. She had convinced Haruka and Michiru to move the young senshi  
  
to the high school. It would grant her some help she could use at the  
  
school. It was also one of the few school where Hotaru's strange powers  
  
would most likely go unoticed by most of the population.  
  
Setsuna had even managed to get Hotaru into the same classes as Ranma.  
  
Hotaru had promised to try to get to know Ranma better so they could  
  
learn more about the boy.  
  
But now it was time to get to know the boy better herself. "Mr.  
  
Saotome, you can come in now."  
  
Ranma came in not expecting what to expect. He had never been called to  
  
the school councilor. He had so many things going on at the moment without  
  
being in trouble with a school official.  
  
He had stepped up his training with Cologne to master his mystical skills.  
  
She had even let him start working on minor spells by himself. He was  
  
getting good at casting minor chi spells. Plus there was the whole fiancee  
  
problem that he was trying to deal with. And there was the constant battles  
  
with Kuno. Plus there was the hole demon curse problem and it's attraction  
  
to the less desirable element.  
  
So he was a little nervious to find himself here. And yet... Ms. Meiou  
  
was a surprisingly attractive woman that looked a little older than him.  
  
Her long green hair hung straight from her head, yet framing her face.  
  
Crimson eyes looked into his blue ones, looking like they were digging  
  
into him looking for his secrets.  
  
"So Ranma, you have been getting into fights on school grounds with Mr.  
  
Kuno. Why is that?" Setsuna asked him, keeping her face clear of emotions.  
  
"I think that me and him have gotten off on the wrong foot. Plus we're  
  
both martial artists and have to test out each other's skills." Ranma said,  
  
trying to get her to forget about that.  
  
"I think this is more than just a grudge that you have with Mr. Kuno.  
  
Strange things have been happening around the school ever since you have  
  
arrived. And all of it seems to be connected to you. Is there anything  
  
unique you have to tell me?"  
  
Ranma started to get more worried. He had been trying to keep his curse  
  
condition a secret, yet pieces of his double nature occational came out.  
  
Sometime it was through his deliberate actions, sometimes by accident.  
  
But many people of the school seemed to believe that something weird was  
  
connected to Ranma, especially given his strange change in colour do to  
  
the curse.  
  
And now this school councilor was digging deeper into the mystery that  
  
surrounded him. But the weirdest thing was that she seemed to be familar  
  
to him. As if he had seen her before somewhere.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a normal martial artist trying to go to school."  
  
Ranma lied, trying to avoid the topic. But she had a look in her eye  
  
like she knew that wasn't the truth and that she was looking for more.  
  
"I see. Perhaps I should check out your home, to see if there is any  
  
negative influences on your school life. To see what influences affect  
  
you and might explain all of the weirdness that is gathering around you  
  
in the school." Setsuna looked at him, a glimmer of trumph in her eyes.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to come to the Tendo  
  
home with all of the things that were happening. But what choice did he  
  
have. At least he might stall for time. "What time do you want visit?"  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Daolon Wong was working on his greatest works. Tiny figures that could  
  
contain the powerful dark chi that would give them twisted life. Figures  
  
that were carved from strong substances like metal and gemstones. Figures  
  
carved to take the shape of powerful creatures and items that would hold  
  
the dark spirits that would do his bidding.  
  
He had carved them so that they might take care of the minor irriations  
  
that would plague his desires for the power of the demon-sorcerers. Like  
  
the crone Cologne.  
  
Plus there was the matter of the Sailor senshi. Powerful girls with the  
  
powers of the planets and their elemental powers. But Daolon had  
  
discovered that the power of the senshi was linked to their connection  
  
to their planets. Cut their connection and they would only be ordinary  
  
girls. Girls who could be crushed by the power of his magic.  
  
But then there was the spells that he would need to crack the spell of  
  
protection that Cologne had placed on the boy. He was already researching  
  
the spells that would crack the barrier of protection. As long as their  
  
wasn't any further spells or magic cast to protect the boy.  
  
So Daolon Wong worked on the solution to his trouble.  
  
Later and Elsewhere...  
  
Ranma was practising his martial arts to keep himself calm as he felt the  
  
world crumbled around him. Ms. Meiou was coming over to his home. She wanted  
  
to see what environment he was growing up in. What more, once Cologne found  
  
out that the school councilor was coming, she wanted to meet her. Ms. Meiou  
  
should be here any minute.  
  
His life was changing. Akane and Nabiki weren't dealing well with the curse  
  
that he was under. Akane thought that his power was some kind of cheating with  
  
the martial arts. Power for nothing. Nabiki didn't like the chaos that the curse  
  
had brought. She at least tried to keep it secret.  
  
So it was with Kasumi that Ranma felt the closest to. Especially with all of  
  
the time they spent studying the ways of chi magic. Kasumi was skilled in the mystical  
  
arts.She was even better than Ranma with the mystical. She seemed to have an inner  
  
balance that helped her keep a focus on the chi that was their source of power.  
  
She was also beautiful in a soft spoken way. Like a misty day, like that she was  
  
named. She had a mature charm that seemed to draw one in. Her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
Ranma was surprise that he found her sexy. It wouldn't too bad, if it wasn't for his  
  
problem. He was attarcted to more than one woman.  
  
He was also attracted to Shampoo, his fellow acursed. She had a perky spirit that  
  
seemed to brighten one's spirit as well. She wasn't as good as Ranma in the mystical  
  
or martial arts, but she was a better fighter than Kasumi. She was an excellent martial  
  
artist and that wasn't even counting the powers she had gained from the powers of the  
  
lightning demon.  
  
So he was caught between two girls and that wasn't counting the attraction that he  
  
had felt towards the school councilor, Setsuna Meiou. She had a wave of mystery that  
  
seemed to pull at him, a mystery that he wanted to solve and understand. A sense of  
  
mystery that was also making him nervious of what she was doing.  
  
Ranma was in human-demon form, his senses telling him that trouble was on it's way.  
  
One more than one level as he felt something coming at him. He felt something  
  
behind him. He turned around.  
  
He looked at the Demonic form of the Moon Demon. "Hello, Saotome. It's time to die."  
  
A blast of dark energy shot from the demon's large right arm, hitting Ranma. It pushed  
  
him into the ceiling. Ranma crashed into the roof of the dojo that he was practising.  
  
Ranma rolled himself around and turned on the Moon Demon. "Mousse. Forget this fight.  
  
You can't win while I have the power of Shendu." With that, Ranma launched a blast of  
  
fire as the combustion of the demon tried to counter the gravity force of the Moon Demon.  
  
Mousse dodged the flame attack, but his movement caused his beam to alter position. Ranma  
  
used his leviatation power to move out of the way. He turned to the acursed boy and used his  
  
superspeed to start an Amaguriken attack. The rapid punches connected with Mousse and  
  
knocked the acursed back a bit. Mousse was injuried, but not beaten.  
  
Ranma was getting his next move ready, when someone walked into the dojo. "Ranma, are you  
  
in here?" MS. Meiou walked into the room. She looked at the demonic form of Mousse. The  
  
twisted face with it's long serpent like tongue flicking in and out. The four arms of the  
  
demon. It's huge size. She looked between Ranma and Mousse, then in a moment she shifted  
  
into a battle stance. "It looks like I have a job to do. Pluto Planet Power." Setsuna yelled  
  
as she thrusted a strange pen into the air.  
  
Both demon cursed boys, stopped to watch the transformation of the young woman into the  
  
pretty soldier of love and justice. (The fact that she became naked for a short period of  
  
time, didn't hurt.) Soon the warrior of time, Sailor Pluto stood their. "Stop where you are,  
  
or else I will have to stop you." A Garnet Orb staff held in her hands.  
  
"I will have my revenge. Not even a underdressed superheroine will stop me." Mousse said,  
  
as he turned on the Sailor senshi. "Get lost." He blasted her with a gravity beam from one  
  
of his large arms. It pushed her against the dojo wall pinning her. He then turned one of  
  
his smaller arms on Ranma. "Face my wraith Saotome." Mousse shot another gravity beam at  
  
Ranma.  
  
"Mousse, let her go. She's not part of this fight." Ranma said, still shocked at the  
  
discovery of his councilor's secret identity. he pointed a hand towards Mousse and shot  
  
a flume of flame.  
  
"Not this time, Saotome." Mousse said as he brought up a gravity shield. "You shall..."  
  
"Dead Scream!!" Pluto said as she launched her special attack. The energy of the attack  
  
countered power of the gravity, and hit the Moon demon boy. It blasted him off in another  
  
direction.  
  
Ranma made his move and shot out some heat beam eyes at Mousse, trying to wear him down  
  
until he could be looked at by Cologne. She might knew some way to handle him. But he  
  
needed a way to stop him.  
  
Ranma then saw the solution. He moved closer to where he had kept a glass of water. To  
  
rehydrate himself after his fight. With it, he might be able to change Mousse back to  
  
his human form. Ranma stopped with the heat beam eyes on Mousse and turned it on the  
  
water. Lightly. The glass and the water heated up.  
  
"Here Mousse, take this." Ranma threw the water at Mousse. It hit and turned the young man  
  
back to human. "Turtle!" Ranma said as he used the Monkey talismen power. Mousse turned into  
  
a turtle. Easily caught by Ranma. ""Wait till Cologne gets through with you."  
  
Ranma turned to Setsuna. "I guess that we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Setsuna just blushed a bit.  
  
In a Demonic Neitherworld...  
  
Tso Lan, the True Moon Demon, watched from his prison dimension the events that were  
  
happening in the world of mortals. And his dark soul felt hope. There might be another  
  
way out of this demonic hellhole. It had all been created from the mistake he and his  
  
siblings had made.  
  
They had been fighting some resistance to their rule, when the enemy forced them into  
  
the mystical valley and into those pools of water. Everyone of them. Strangely, they had  
  
almost drowned. Even Bai Sa, the Mistress of the Waters. But they had survived and not  
  
thought of it. At least he didn't...until now.  
  
Recently some of his brothers had felt a strangeness. A split in their being that seemed  
  
like they were in two places at once. His brothers, Tchang Zu and Dai Gui, were not bright  
  
enough to realize that magic was a foot. But he was. He used the connection as a focus to his  
  
scrying of the human world, seeking the source of the feeling. He found the secret of the  
  
power of Jusenkyo.  
  
Appearently, anything that drowned in the pools...or nearly drowned, left a mystical template  
  
in the water. Anything that hit the water was given the form of the being that drowned (or  
  
nearly drowned) in the pool. Even the Demon-Sorcerers.  
  
Bodies with the demon form. Bodies like his own body with just as much power. Bodies that  
  
could be possessed. Bodies he could use to rule over the human world. But so far, the only  
  
body with his own form was protected by good chi spells. Spells that would prevent him from  
  
possessing him. He needed another way in. He would need an ally.  
  
An ally that didn't know his true plans. For he had seen in his latest scrying a source of  
  
power that had only been a legend in his time on the Earth. The legendary Moon Kingdom. A  
  
kingdom that had been ruled by a great queen with a powerful item. A crystal composed of great  
  
magic. Magic that had ruled planets. Magic that he had lusted for. Magic that had been connected  
  
to his domain of the Moon.  
  
This Moon Kingdom had also held an elite force of protectors who lifed to protect the kingdom  
  
and the queen who ruled over it. Each one holding the power of each planet that they were named  
  
after. A power that was based on elemental powers. Great warriors that were suppose to have died  
  
out centuries before he came to power. A soldier that he had just scried near the acursed that  
  
held his form.  
  
If one of the Soldiers had survived to the present, others might have as well. And if others had  
  
survived it might also mean that the queen's daughter might have survived. A daughter who would most  
  
likely have the crystal.  
  
Tso Lan smiled. If he could get into the human world, into a form of his body and gain the crystal...  
  
He would rule supreme. No one, not his siblings, not the Chans, not the other acursed, not even the Sailor  
  
senshi could stop him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi  
  
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or  
  
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is  
  
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the  
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma  
  
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and  
  
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to  
  
sue me. Thank you very much.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
  
Chapter 7  
  
{Chinese}  
  
[English]  
  
Cologne and Setsuna sat, talking about their plans surrounding  
  
the acursed. Cologne had taken care of Mousse, placing him under  
  
her care. Which had included an aquarium that was protected from  
  
water. Now they were discussing Ranma's life.  
  
"So you are one of the mysterious Sailor senshi. Superheroine  
  
soldiers of love and justice. Heroines with great mystic power.  
  
What are you plans for Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse and the other  
  
cursed boy?" Cologne asked, studying the younger woman, trying  
  
to discover the truth behind her words.  
  
"The senshi are working for a better future, which up until now  
  
was going as predicted. Then this business with the acursed came  
  
up. This revealed events that had occured without my notice. Events  
  
that have most likely changed the future. I have tried to view into  
  
the future more recently, and it is a jumble. Things that were  
  
appearant a few months ago are unclear. And I can't tell if it's for  
  
the better or for the worse." Setsuna said, looking a little stress.  
  
"And the not knowing is driving you crazy. I can tell that you like  
  
to be in control. But that still doesn't answer my question. Not  
  
completely.  
  
"I hope to help Ranma and the rest avoid the trouble that will follow  
  
them. I know of at least one dark figure that is following them, looking  
  
for their power." Setsuna told Cologne.  
  
"Daolon Wong. I, unfortunately, know of him. We have battled each other  
  
many time over powerful sources of magic. I have the lead in such battles  
  
as I have kept him from gaining those items. I have also warded the pools  
  
that contain the demon templates and placed spells of protection on the  
  
accursed that I know of. All except one." Cologne then went ahead to tell  
  
Setsuna about Ryoga.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out for him. But I would also like to mention the  
  
possiblity of the various demons that would want to gain a hold of these  
  
acursed. Shendu is still in this world. He's under lock and key, but he  
  
is still a danger. Also if any of the Demon-sorcerers learn of the acursed  
  
or the pools, they may try to escape their prison through these vessals."  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"I have thought of that possibilty and placed wards to protect them from  
  
possession. Especially Ranma. The astral projection of the sheep talismen  
  
makes him very open to possession." Cologne then continued, "I do think  
  
that we should work together. We are both working on the same side." Cologne  
  
smiled.  
  
"I should also mention another interested party in connection to this  
  
situation." Setsuna told Cologne about the Chans. Their work at gathering  
  
the talismens of Shendu and then beating the demon himself. Their work at  
  
fighting the release of the demon trapped by the Pan Qu box and the sealing  
  
of the door that held their release. Their destruction of the Talismans of  
  
Shendu and the gathering of the Noble animals. Their second fight with Shendu  
  
and his capture.  
  
Cologne took this information in stride. "I know of this...'Uncle'," Cologne  
  
smilied again. "I believe that it might be best if we were to meet. It might  
  
put their minds at ease. Besides it might be good to see...'Uncle' again."  
  
"I'll arrange a meeting. They know a friend of mine. We should also set up  
  
another meeting so that we can plan things out." Setsuna then set to work  
  
creating a meeting with Cologne. "I hope you don't mind that I keep the other  
  
Sailor senshi's identities secret. I don't think they would like it if I told  
  
someone else without their permission." Setsuna added as she got up to leave.  
  
"It's okay. I hope we can work together well." Cologne said as she got up to  
  
help Setsuna out. After she left, Cologne started to think of one of her prize  
  
student.  
  
He was gaining power throught his training in the art of chi magic. Given his  
  
skills at martial arts and it's chi channeling methods, it was no wander. But  
  
Ranma also seemed to have the charisma to bring others with great powers to him.  
  
First it was Shampoo and Mousse, ally and enemy. Those two became cursed and gained  
  
great power. Next it was this Ryoga who also seemed to be given the curse of the  
  
demon form from Jusenkyo. Then it was the powerful Daolon Wong, a powerful dark chi  
  
wizard. Now it was these Sailor senshi, powerful female warriors of justice and love.  
  
Plus the Chan family that she was just coming to know, and yet she knew at least one  
  
of the Chans. Who knew what trouble her nephew had gotten himself into this time?  
  
Or her other relatives.  
  
He also seemed to have a charisma with the ladies. She could see attraction between  
  
him and her other students. Kasumi and Shampoo worked closely with Ranma and seemed  
  
to be comming closer and closer to him. She could see the classic signs of attraction  
  
between them. Now there was this Sailor Pluto who was the also an attractive young  
  
woman. She thought she could see signs of interest in her young student's eyes connected  
  
to the sailor senshi.  
  
But Cologne could feel more of the darkness coming towards them, to balance the great  
  
powers of light they had just made allies of senshi. She could feel the darkness in her  
  
bones. She had to prepare. Not only did she have Daolon Wong to worry about, but know she  
  
had something else to think about. Something she didn't know what it was.  
  
Tso Lan, free from his body was looking up the one member of his family still in the Earth  
  
realm. One who had escape punishment by his other brothers and sisters by striking a deal  
  
for resurrection. One who's body was in the human world. Shendu.  
  
He flowed through the ether, looking for the place his brother was. He found him. Imprisoned.  
  
Feet away from the talismans that gave him his powers. A delicious irony. Still, he needed  
  
more imput on the world as it now was. So he called out to his brother. ""Shendu. Shendu."  
  
Shendu perked up at the calling. He had been trapped in there ever since he had been brought  
  
back to life, then captured by the Chans in the same way he had been caught by the immortal  
  
that had turned him to stone. Feet from his freedom, his talismans. He had lost most of the  
  
hope that he once had. Now a familiar voice from the void was calling at him. He looked up  
  
from his dreams of conquest.  
  
"Tso Lan, what are you doing here? How did you escape the prison dimension?" Shendu asked  
  
his brother.  
  
"I have shed my physical form and become astral to escape my prison. For I have a new hope  
  
for my return. I have learned of those who have taken our forms due to powerful magics that  
  
we were once exposed to." Tso Lan explained.  
  
"I had felt something strange in the prison dimension. I thought that it might be key to  
  
my release. Before I made the deal with the chi mage. I still feel the strange sensation  
  
from that connection. So how do we make use of that?" Shendu said, thinking of his way to  
  
escape.  
  
"First, I must find a host body. Then I can gain the curse form of my true self. From  
  
there I can try to enter this location to make use of the Tiger Talismen to split my  
  
demon form from the host body. Then I can free you from your prison and we can split the  
  
world in half." Tso Lan said, hoping that his brother didn't suspect his true plans for  
  
power. If he played it right, he could even release Shendu and still have power over him.  
  
"Excellent. I know that I can trust you, brother." Shendu said, trying to figure out  
  
how to turn this to his advantage when his brother failed to release him. He knew that  
  
Tso Lan wouldn't share power. He needed an alterntive way to return to form. "But who  
  
shall you take as your host?"  
  
Tso Lan thought. "Perhaps there is a way to get what I want and seek revenge on Jackie  
  
Chan at the same time. If my first choice doesn't work, I can use Chan to bring my return  
  
to Earth."  
  
"Your first choice, brother?" Shendu asked his brother curious about the chocie of words  
  
of his brother.  
  
"There is already one who holds my form. If I can gain his body, I would not needed to  
  
seek the cursed pools to gain my form. From there it's only a talisman away from gaining  
  
my true form again." 'And then I can get the powerful Ginzuishou and rule this world.' Tso  
  
Lan thought as he hid it from his brother.  
  
"I leave you, brother. As I look for a way to unlease us on to this earth once again. And  
  
to help us find revenge on the hated Chan family that had imprisoned us so many times in the  
  
past. Mwha-ha-ha-ha." Tso Lan laugh as he left. Shendu joined in. Each thinking of ways to  
  
double cross each other.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jackie couldn't believe that they were going to met the person cursed with the form of the  
  
demonic dragon Shendu. Not only that, but they were also going to see the person afflicted  
  
with the curse form of the thunder demon. Two of the curse had lived in the same house. It  
  
was unbelievable.  
  
[I can't wait to meet these guys. They must be cool.] Jade said as she got a look in her  
  
eyes that Jackie didn't like. It looked like she was thinking of getting herself a curse  
  
like that.  
  
[I hope you are not thinking of trying to get a curse. It's too dangerous.] Jackie said,  
  
with concern and fear. Jade was a handful right now. What might she evolve into if she  
  
was to get the power of demon sorcerer.  
  
[Ahhh, Jackie.] Jade said, her dreams of being D-girl being crushed. Jackie hated to do it,  
  
but it's for the best.  
  
They approached the door to the house, moving carefully to see what was would happen. They  
  
knocked on the door. It was answered, by a normal looking teenage girl. "Hello, how can I  
  
help you?"  
  
Tohru came into view. "Hello, I'm Tohru. This is my sensai, his nephew Jackie Chan and  
  
his niece Jade Chan. We are here to see the accursed. We seek to learn more about them."  
  
"You must be the ones that Granny had been talking about. Come in. The accursed are waiting  
  
in the living room with Granny. We have been expecting you." The young woman said as she lead  
  
them into the house.  
  
Soon, they came across the living room. Inside was a boy with a reddish complextion and a  
  
girl with purplish tone to her skin. 'These must be the accursed one we heard about from Rei.'  
  
Jackie thought as he looked at the young ones. Next to them was an old, shriveled up woman.  
  
She was leaning on a stick looking at them.  
  
The old woman looked at Uncle Chan, [Hello there, nephew. How are you doing? I hear that you  
  
have taken up the path of a chi master.] Jackie looked at his uncle to figure out what was  
  
going on. Only to see that his uncle was in a state of shock.  
  
[Ayaah!!!Aunt Cologne!!!What are you doing here?] Uncle cried out, looking at the old woman  
  
that was standing there.  
  
[Nephew, I believe that introductions are in order.]The old woman said, as she pointed to  
  
the rest of the Chan clan.  
  
Unlce looked a little out of it, but he continued onwards. [This is my apprentice Tohru.  
  
And these are my nephew Jackie and my niece Jade.] Uncle then pointed to the old woman.  
  
[This is my mother's sister, Cologne, matriarch of the chinese amazons.]  
  
This surprised Jackie. Not only was the rumours of chinese amazons appearantly true, but  
  
they were related to them by blood. This was one of the weirdest moments of Jackie's life.  
  
Right up there with finding out about the powers of magic existed. But Jackie didn't like  
  
the next part much at all.  
  
[Chinese Amazons, cool!! I bet she knows a lot of cool martial arts that she could teach  
  
me.] Jade said, all excited again. [Can you Auntie? Can I?]  
  
Cologne looked to Jade with a smile and said, [She has a great spirit and cunning to her.  
  
I will teach you a few things before you leave.] Jade smiled.  
  
Jackie frowned, he wasn't sure about this. So he moved on to the next point. [So these are  
  
the ones cursed by the demon pools?] He asked.  
  
[Yes,]Cologne said as she moved on. [This is my great Grandaughter, Shampoo. She has been  
  
cursed by the pool of the drowned Thunder Demon. And this boy, accursed by the pool of the  
  
drowned Fire Demon is Ranma Saotome.]  
  
This sparked Tohru to react. [Saotome, as in Genma Saotome?] He seemed interested in this  
  
boy.  
  
[Yes, he is the son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome.] Cologne added.  
  
"Cousin Ranma!!! It's me Little Tohru!!" Tohru said as he came across the floor and hugged  
  
the young demon boy tightly. He was smiling widely as he hugged Ranma.  
  
A look of confusion washed over Ranma that was replaced with a look of recognization. They  
  
a big goofy smile came over Ranma as he started to hug the huge man back. "Cousin Tohru. How  
  
ya doing? Is Auntie nearby? Who are your friends?"  
  
Tohru put down his cousin and introduced them adding what Cologne had told them. Ranma  
  
looked on in disbelief. Then Tohru explained to his friends his relationship to the young  
  
man. [This is my cousin Ranma. He's the son of my mother's younger brother. I haven't seen  
  
him in years. He was going to be the best martial artist in the world. And now he's cursed  
  
to look like Shendu.] Tohru looked a little down at that thought. [That was something I  
  
didn't expect.]  
  
Cologne looked at this development. It was highly unusual that two famlies had been linked  
  
in two different places at different times. There something in the wind that hinted at this  
  
being a part of the weave of fate. It could mean something bad...or something good. She wasn't  
  
sure at the effects just yet.  
  
She like how here relatives were looking. Her nephew had finally taken a step into the famliy  
  
tradition of the mystic arts. Under a good master, fo she had known and like Grandmaster Fong.  
  
Jackie was a strong and wise young man, skiled enough to face the forces of darkness. Then  
  
there was Jade. Jade reminded Cologne of a younger version of herself. Cunning and a powerful  
  
spirit would drive her far.  
  
Then there was Ranma's cousin, 'Little' Tohru. The man looked like a sumo, a small sumo, but  
  
a sumo none the less. And he was her nephew's apprentice. Most likely gaining skills in the  
  
mystical arts like the young ones that she had been educating herself.  
  
[I think that it might be a good idea if we all could speack the same language.] Cologne said,  
  
as she started to chant. [K'un,Chen,Li,Tui,Ch'ien,Sun,K'an,Ken.] She said it over and over again  
  
as she pointed her staff. A red glow surrounded it. Then it shot out and hit the three Chans.  
  
"That tingles." Jade said, as she stopped herself. "Wait a minute. That's not English. What's  
  
going on?"  
  
"A unique spell used by my ancestors to help with communication. You have been gifted with  
  
the 'Skillful Tongue' spell. You will be able to speak any language. Right now, you are  
  
speaking Japanese. That should help things. We have things to talk about...." Cologne said  
  
as they talked.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Daolon Wong had been cooking in his sanctum, trying to forge a collection of monsters that  
  
would make up his army of darkness. He had much to choose from. There were several games in  
  
Japan based around monsters. Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-gi-oh. All games that used monsters. All  
  
that had kits to create these monsters. Which would make his job, much easier.  
  
But he had worked on creating a warrior with the skills of an assassin. So he looked to  
  
the world of nature, looking for the natural assassins of the world. Animals that were brutal  
  
hunters and killers. Skilled with playing with their prey, instilling fear into their victims.  
  
That was when he decided to create the statue of the cat.  
  
It was a carved totem of the most powerful and majestic animal in all of China. One that was  
  
depicted in arts from the Far East. The famous tiger. But one corrupted by the power of evil.  
  
A symbol of disharmony with the Yin and the Yang. A twisted image of the talisman that shared  
  
the same animal. It was the Black Tiger.  
  
Daolon held the tiger in the middle of the design that had been painted around them with  
  
unholy items. Human blood, cremation ash, grave soil. All in twisted symbols that mocked the  
  
natural order of the universe and perverted it. Torches lit the gloomy room as the wizard  
  
started his evil chant.  
  
He spoke the words of power calling the forces of darkness to bring a slice of his soul the  
  
power needed to bring life to the statue that was in the middle of the circle. Blue-purple  
  
dark chi flared to life from the symbols and around the dark wizard. His eyes began to glow.  
  
A shadow like shape started to flow out of Daolon's eyes, flowing out and above the circle  
  
design. It took on a form similar to Daolon. Soon, the flow stopped as the shadow was complete.  
  
Then the shadow moved around the circle, gathering the blue-purple energy of the dark chi. It  
  
started to glow themselves. It began to move slowly down and down, towards the statue of the  
  
Black Tiger.  
  
Glowly like a light bulb with dark chi, the entity entered the statue of the Black Tiger. It  
  
glowed, as the dark chi was transfered to the statue. It then sat there...glowing eeriely. It  
  
looked like nothing was happening.  
  
Then things began to change....  
  
The glow took the statue over as it leviated in the air, above the floor. It then started to  
  
grow in size, getting bigger and bigger. As it increased in size, it began to twist in shape.  
  
It began to take on a humaniod form. As the transformation stopped, the figure took on it's new  
  
appearance. It was a cross between a human and a tiger. A black furred tiger with white  
  
stripes.  
  
It had tiger like legs that moved up to it's hips, where a muscluar human male torso took over  
  
from there. Human like arms hunged down from the shoulders, with oversize human hands with  
  
claws on the tips of the fingers. For a head, it had a tiger's face. A loincloth covered it's  
  
privates parts. It looked at it's master.  
  
"What is it you wish of me, my master?" The tiger warrior asked as it looked at it's master  
  
in his eyes. "Who do you want me to kill?"  
  
Daolon Wong smiled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi   
  
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or   
  
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is   
  
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the   
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma   
  
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and   
  
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to   
  
sue me. Thank you very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
  
Chapter 8  
  
{Chinese}  
  
[English]  
  
Panda sign  
  
Jackie couldn't believe all of the things that he was hearing. He had an amazon  
  
ancestor of the ancient tribe of Chinese Amazons. And he was speaking to one of  
  
those relatives now. Discussing of all things a collection of demon cursed souls  
  
that had been turning up recently from the cursed pools of Jusenkyo.  
  
"So there are four cursed so far. The Thunder demon, the Moon demon, The Earth  
  
demon and the Fire demon. And two of them were here right now." Jackie said as  
  
he stared at the two cursed teens that were before him. "So what do we do now?"   
  
"The power of Jusenkyo is hard to break. It is one of the most stubborn curses  
  
known to amazon magic. So it doesn't look like that this curse will be cured  
  
anytime soon. The best we can do is teach them how to use their powers effectively  
  
and teach them to use their powers for good." Cologne said as she looked to her  
  
younger nephew.  
  
"That's why your teaching us chi magic, so that we have a better chance with  
  
handling the situation." Ranma added.  
  
"Yes. It is part of the training that you will need if you are to handle  
  
yourselves with the battle between good and dark chi. Already strong forces  
  
are gathering around you. Forces that will mold you into powerful figures.  
  
You will need guidance." Cologne said.  
  
"Auntie is most wise. Your skill will help them to become better people. We  
  
can trust her to keep things in her hands." Uncle said as he looked to his  
  
aunt. "One more thing, can we be of any help?"  
  
"You can tell me more about your adventures. Ranma and Shampoo, could you take  
  
Jade outside. You can show her your martial arts skills. Kasumi, could you get  
  
us more tea please?" Cologne said.  
  
"But I want to stay and tell auntie about our adventures." Jade said, not  
  
pleased with where this was going.  
  
"But I thought you might like to learn some amazon fighting techniques, Jade.  
  
I was just going to talk some old boring stuff here." Cologne added.  
  
"Amazon martial arts?" Jade perked up. He mind thinking of the skills she could  
  
add by learning some mad martial arts skills. "Cool!" Jade said as she followed  
  
Ranma and Shmpoo out the door.  
  
"Do you think that was wise?" Jackie said, as he thought about Jade learning  
  
some kind of killer martial arts skills.  
  
Uncle slapped Jackie with his two fingers. "Auntie knows what she is doing!  
  
Now, tell auntie why trouble you have gotten into."  
  
Moments Later...  
  
Ranma was fighting against Shampoo in demon form. Each was avoiding trying  
  
to use their special powers as the showed Jade some of the skills they had  
  
learned with the martial arts. They had started off with some basic manevours,  
  
but had started to get more advance as Jade informed them that it was getting  
  
boring.  
  
Jade was surprise to see them fighting at such leaves. There was times that  
  
she thought they were using their powers, but they informed her that they  
  
weren't. But how else could you explain how much time they spent in the air.  
  
They seemed to bounce against things to get the height to stay in the sky, so  
  
that might explain that.   
  
But then there was the speed of the punches and kicks. So rapid fire were those  
  
moves that it was hard to keep up with the movement of the arms and legs. But  
  
Shampoo explained that it was some kind of move the amazons had invented called  
  
the "Chestnuts roating on an open fire". Why the Amazons had named a martial  
  
arts moved based on a Christmas carol, didn't make sense. But it was a cool  
  
move and Shampoo siad that they might teach it to her when she got older.  
  
"Aww, I'm old enough now. I've fought demon and evil wizards before. I should  
  
be skilled enough to do that move." Jade said as she pleaded her case so that  
  
she could learn that move.  
  
Shampoo shook her head, not wanting to teach the dangerous technique to the  
  
young relative of hers. She knew the dangers of burning your hand on the open  
  
fire while you tried to roast the chestnuts. A girl like Jade might hurt herself  
  
if she tried to do that. Especially if she wasn't trained.  
  
"What about the alternate technique that I discovered, Shampoo?" Ranma asked as  
  
he moved at rabbit speed out of the yard and back again. He held an aquarium full  
  
of goldfish. Plus floating beside him was a couple of smaller goldfish bowls full  
  
of water as well. He set them down. "Try to catch the gold fish..."  
  
"Simple!" Jade said, glad that she was going to learn that technique.  
  
"With your bare hands...." Ranma continued, with a hint of a smile coming over  
  
his face. A matching smile started to creep over Shampoo's face.  
  
"That shouldn't be too difficult." Jade added, getting a little more nervious at  
  
learning what this technique involved.  
  
"Without getting your hands wet." Ranma finished, as he saw the look cross the  
  
face of the young girl who wanted to learn the martial arts move. The look on the  
  
young girls face was priceless.  
  
"But that's impossible! How can you do that?" Jade asked, frustrated that her  
  
attempt to learn a mad martial arts skills had vanished before her eyes.  
  
"Like this!" Shampoo said, as she moved her hand over the water. She moved her  
  
hand rapidly in and out of the water. The fish moving from one container to the  
  
next. She smile at her relative.  
  
"Woah. But isn't that your demon power?" Jade asked, skeptical. She knew that  
  
demons had powers beyond human ability. It wouldn't be surprising to her that  
  
Shampoo might have some lightning speed to go with her thunder ability. "Can  
  
you do that again, with out the demon powers?"  
  
"Yes." Shampoo took out a thermos of water and pour a tiny bit over herself,  
  
triggering the curse. Her colour tone change back to human from her purple  
  
demon form. All except her hair. It remained purple. It surprised Jade who  
  
thought it must be dyed. Shampoo then moved the fish back into the big aquarium.  
  
All without getting her hands wet. "See, easy."  
  
Jade looked to her hands. They were bone dry. "Let me try." Jade then moved to  
  
take the fish out of the aquarium. But it seemed impossible. First, she couldn't  
  
move her hands in and out of the water fast enough to prevent them from getting  
  
wet. Then there was the fish. They squrmmed in her hands, getting out more often  
  
than not. All and all she was making a wet mess. But Jade kept trying for a few  
  
minutes.   
  
Then they heard the roar. They turned from the aquarium to the gate behind them.  
  
Standing there was a figure that looked like a man. But had feline features. Or  
  
more exactly, tiger like features. It stood for a moment before it jumped to  
  
pounce on them. But Ranma reacted with heat beam eyes and combustion powers.  
  
The heat and fire energy hit the tiger-man, but when the heat beam/fireball  
  
cleared the tiger was still on his way to attack Ranma. It landed right on  
  
Ranma...on his head.  
  
All of the sudden, Ranma was screamming and running in a vortex. Shaking the  
  
tiger-man off, he ran for the hills. Jade and Shampoo watched him run. So did  
  
the Tiger-man when he got up.  
  
"Didn't expect that." Jade said, simply. She couldn't figure out why Ranma,  
  
with the powers of Shendu and the Twelve talismans, was running away from a  
  
fight. "Something must have gotten into him."  
  
"Ranma have big fear of cats. Talk later. We must fight now." Shampoo said  
  
herself as she launched herself towards the aquariums of water. But the  
  
tiger-man blocked her. Jade ran for some cover.   
  
"Grrrreetings from Daolon Wong. Surrrenderrr yourrr powerrrrs to him." The  
  
black tiger growled as he attacked Shampoo. She kept up with the moves, but  
  
he was stronger than she was in this form. He was wearing her out. He also  
  
made sure to keep her out of the water.  
  
That's when the tiger face his second challenger. Jackie hit the Black tiger  
  
with a flying kick. Knocking the tiger down, he proceeded to hit him with a  
  
few punches. Only to hurt his hands on the hard hide of the tiger man. Then  
  
the black tiger hit Jackie, knocking him back. Jackie crashed into the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Cologne and Uncle were starting their chi spells. They were hoping  
  
that their good chi might counter the dark chi of the beast. As the black tiger  
  
approached them, a powerful energy attack hit near where the tiger man was  
  
standing.  
  
"Harming inncoent girls is unacceptable. In the name of the Moon, I will  
  
punish you!" Came the voice from the cheerleader type hero that appeared.  
  
SAilor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi had arrived to stop the evil of the  
  
creature of dark energy.  
  
Jade watched with a sense of awe. Here was the heroes that she had been  
  
hearing about. And from the attack that had been launched, they had power.   
  
They were so cool! Jade want to become a Sailor Senshi herself, now. She  
  
could see herself in costume, launching an attack of her own. But what to  
  
call herself. Sailor Chi? Sailor Talisman?   
  
Shmpoo looked at the girls and admired their powers, but at the same time  
  
was a little put of with the costumes that they were wearing. Couldn't they  
  
were more clothes. A tinge of jealousy hit her at the thought of these women  
  
looking after her Ranma.  
  
"Excellent. Soon you will face the wrrraith of Daolon Wong!" The tiger said  
  
as it started to glow.  
  
"Not if we have anything to do with it." Sailor Jupiter, as she launched her  
  
lightning attack. Only to have it get adsorbed by the dark aura. The aura  
  
seemed to grow. It stopped Uncle and Cologne from chanting for a minute.  
  
Then the senshi started with their attacks on the tiger, only to have the aura  
  
grow. Except when Sailor Moon's attack hit. Then the aura dimmed a bit. But the  
  
Tiger man just grinned. He then pointed at the Sailor senshi. "Now, Grrrrovel!!!"  
  
Serpents of dark chi charged at the senshi, hitting them. Then the screaming  
  
began.  
  
Then senshi twitched in pain as the dark energy surged over them. Their costumes  
  
slowly faded as they turned into their civilian identities. Henshin pens burst as  
  
the dark energies blocked the power of the senshi. They fell to earth. Except Usagi.  
  
She had transformed into the Princess. Holding her wand, she moved it in a pattern.  
  
She looked dead head, and said. "You will pay for your evil deeds." She moved  
  
her wand and released her attack. It weakened the power of the tiger. The dark  
  
magic surounding it died. But it remained.  
  
It charged at the remaining senshi that was still standing. The hit came as a  
  
surprise. Jackie was trying his best to fight the tiger again. Only it was a bit  
  
more softer to hit this time. But it was still super strong.  
  
Colonge and Uncle had begun chanting again. Their staff and blowfish were  
  
glowing with chi. The two chi energies launched themselves and combined into  
  
a double helix. It hit the tiger, with a flash of energy. It glowed and freezed.  
  
Then Jackie hit it. A shattering noise broke through the magic. Then shattered  
  
pieces of something flew out. Then silence.  
  
"Check on the others. I will look after the senshi." Cologne said as she hopped  
  
over the fallen heroes. She was followed by the now civilian Sailor Moon. Uncle  
  
hurried over to Jackie and where the beast had been destroyed.  
  
Jade and Shampoo followed their relative to the depowered heros. Looking at them,  
  
Jade made a discovery. "That's Rei." She couldn't believe the teen that she had met  
  
had been a Sailor senshi in secret.  
  
"Quiet! I must concentrate." Cologne cried out as she looked at the senshi. She began  
  
chanting again, looking at one of the girls. Her staff started to glow, a bright red.  
  
Then a dark purple blue glow surrounded the girl. Similar glows surround the other  
  
girls, including Usagi.  
  
"What's the matter with them?" asked the reincarnated moon princess. Her voice told  
  
the story of her worry for her friends.  
  
"It is as I thought. Daolon Wong placed in his beast as spell made just for you senshi.  
  
It was made to sever your connection to your planets and your powers. For now it has  
  
left you theordinary girls you were before the power was granted to you." Cologne said.  
  
"Caaannnn it be re..re..reversed?" asked a weakened Setsuna. She had rose to her feet.  
  
"It might be possible to regain the connection through the use of good chi. I will  
  
have to research the possible mystical invoccation. It shouldn't take more than a few  
  
weeks. A month tops." Cologne said, with a hopeful smile.  
  
Setsuna frown as she thought of the dangers that might occur while they were out of   
  
commision. "We need to figure out something to make it move more quickly."  
  
"I'll try. But I might be able to help with the covering in the meanwhile." Cologne said,  
  
moving back to Uncle and Jackie.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So you're a Sailor senshi. That is so cool! How did it happen? Can I be come one?"  
  
Jade was firing off questions at the senshi that she had gotten to know at the shrine.  
  
The young girl had helped Rei up and was getting her back to normal.  
  
Rei was shocked at the skill of the Japanese that Jade was speaking. She was also out  
  
of sorts due to the feeling of her powers being ripped from her body. "It's a secret.  
  
And you have to be born a senshi. So it's most likely that you are not one. Sorry."  
  
Jade looked crest fallen, fo a minute. "Maybe there's a way that Uncle or Auntie  
  
Cologne knows." She said with a smile. "Here let me help you with your friends."  
  
"Shampoo will help too." said the purple haired girl, as she looked at the powerless  
  
senshi. She wondered how she could break the news to them that they were powerless.  
  
Back with the chi masters...  
  
"So Daolon Wong has created a new powerful minion. But why? This does not look like  
  
one of his spells." Uncle said as he picked up one of the black pieces of the tiger.  
  
"One more thing...looks like a piece of small statue. Why did tiger turn into this?"  
  
"Most likely because it was a black statue." came a voice from behind them. Setsuna  
  
came up to them. "It's just like the way that most of the Senshi's enemies are  
  
created."  
  
"How so?" Cologne asked , curious.  
  
"The dark energy or creature posseses an object or person, creating a new enemy. It's  
  
possible that Daolon Wong has found a way to infect his dark chi into an item and create  
  
a powerful minion that is also expendable." Setsuna said, adding "That might be why Sailor  
  
Moon's power was able to dampen the powerful dark chi. It's positive energy counteracting  
  
the negative energy."  
  
"And she still has this power?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a part of her. She should be able to call on it even in civilian form. Till  
  
we regain our powers." Setsuna said stressing the last part.  
  
"Maybe we should stay to help them." Jackie suggested.  
  
"We should be fine, once I find my lost apprentice. Thanks for the offer. I have a  
  
feeling that you will be needed elsewhere very soon." Cologne said as she spoke, gaining  
  
a vision.  
  
In a prison in America...  
  
Chin looked over the spell that he had just recieved from Daolon Wong, in exchange for  
  
reactivating his powers. Unfortunately, he had been catch and placed in this prison after  
  
Daolon Wong escaped. But Daolon Wong was repaying the favour.  
  
He looked at the collection of misfits that Daolon had left him.  
  
"So Chin, when are you going to make with the magic?" asked the shorter red headed one.  
  
"Yeah, when are we getting out of here?" Asked the one with a bandage on his nose.  
  
"Soon. After we collect the necessary ingredients over the next few weeks. We should be  
  
ready to unlease our army of Shadowkhan to break us out of this hell hole." Chin said  
  
with a smile.  
  
From another place, a dark force smiled...  
  
Daolon watched as his minion was destroyed. 'Interesting,' He thought as he watched the  
  
aftermath. 'The boy fled the beast, why? What power does that girl hold? How can I turn   
  
this to my advantage?' He was relieved that the Chan's were leaving. But he still had  
  
Cologne and her magic to deal with.  
  
Should he try to take the magic of the girl? Daolon decided against it as it seemed to  
  
be composed of good energy. Something that would limit his power. Something he had to  
  
counter.   
  
But there was still the power of the demon cursed. And he smelled a weakness in the boy.  
  
He fled the beast. Perhaps there was a source of fear with the beast. A weakness that he  
  
could exploit. He next beast would be a similar creature that would defeat the boy. Even  
  
if he had to mix the natures of several beasts to create it.  
  
He looked to his cauldren and it's latest brew. It was part of the shield weakening spell  
  
that would cause a few minutes of weakness in their protection. Enough time to drain the  
  
power of the demons into the beast and then into him. He would hold the power he would need  
  
to gain his vengance!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi  
  
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or  
  
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is  
  
a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the  
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma  
  
series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan  
  
Adventure series and those who create it.  
  
Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and  
  
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to  
  
sue me. Thank you very much.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer  
  
Chapter 9  
  
{Chinese}  
  
Panda sign  
  
Akane sat down and thought about the events that had followed the attack on the Tendo home  
  
from the forces of the Dark Chi Wizard, Daolon Wong. After making sure that everything was  
  
going to be alright, the Chans left to continue with their lives and their mission to stop  
  
the forces of evil. That left Cologne in charge of the fate of her family and the others.  
  
The matriarch had stepped up the training of her students, speeding up the training of the  
  
different chi spells and their effects. Plus the methods of creating the spells. The only  
  
things that seemed to stay the same was the chant. The parts of a demon repelling device. Her  
  
sister seemed to be picking up the training quickly.  
  
It was nice to see Kasumi living her life again, even if it was in a strange way. Her sister  
  
had always seemed magical, but finding out that she was training to be a chi wizard was a  
  
little heavy. Part of her wanted the old Kasumi back, but most of her was glad that her sister  
  
was chasing a dream. Even if she was getting closer to Ranma.  
  
There was the look of romance between Kasumi and Ranma. They were getting closer together.  
  
Akane wasn't an expert in love, but she found that there was some kind of bond between the  
  
demon cursed and her sister. Which just made Akane more furious with the young man.  
  
First he comes to her house to be engaged to her or one of her sisters. Then he turns out  
  
to be some kind of demon with powers that could beat her easily. Then he's flanting Shampoo  
  
while making eyes with her Kasumi. Now he was even making moon eyes with Sailor Pluto. He  
  
was definately a womanizer. Still his power and the power of Shampoo frightened her and made  
  
her nervious around them. He was capable of anything and she would most likely follow him.  
  
Worse, he had brought danger with him. Danger that could hurt her family. Danger that was  
  
these other demon cursed who seemed to want to hurt him. She hadn't seen the fight with Ryoga,  
  
but the idea that another demon was out there and could harm her family darkened her mood to  
  
the fire demon boy. Plus there was this Daolon Wong that was also attacking. First with his  
  
dark chi warriors, then with his tiger beast. A beast that had stopped one of the most  
  
powerful group of heroines in all of Japan.  
  
Akane was of two minds with Ranma's relationship with the Sailor senshi. He had allowed her to  
  
meet the women that she had been idolizing for months now. She would have given anything to be  
  
able to meet and learn the secret identity of the Sailor senshi. And now she did because of  
  
Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
Only it had cost a high price! The senshi were now powerless. All save Usagi, Sailor Moon.  
  
Their elemental powers blocked by the dark chi of Daolon Wong. They were as helpless as normal  
  
teenaged girls. Their only hope was a spell that was being developed by Cologne and her  
  
students. Part of Akane felt guilt that it had happened...but most of her blamed Ranma.  
  
Ranma, Ranma, RANMA! He seemed to be the source of all of this conflict. If they could just  
  
get rid of him, they might be able to avoid all of this trouble and chaos that had drifted  
  
into their lives. But the only one close to being on her side was Nabiki...And Kuno. The rest  
  
were on Ranma's side. And Nabiki had her moments where she seemed to try to figure out a use  
  
for Ranma. Akane also hated being on the same side as Kuno for anything.  
  
Akane just didn't know what to do. There had to be a way to protect her family. To show them  
  
the danger that Ranma and his allies were to their life. A way to save her family. But what was  
  
it?  
  
Ranma sat and mediatedon his life so far, as he was told to by Cologne. He couldn't help but  
  
feel guilty over the attack that had occured while he had ran off in fear from the, ugh, cat.  
  
That demon had been hunting for the power held by Shampoo and himself. The powers of the demon  
  
sorcerers. It had threaten their new friends and his new family. Plus it had done a nasty deed  
  
in blocking the power of the heroic Sailor senshi. All before it was destroyed by Cologne and  
  
that Uncle Chan guy. But that wasn't the only guilt that he was feeling at that moment in time.  
  
His love life was also a disaster that was casuing him trouble. Trouble and self loathing.  
  
Poisons that could be affecting his chi in an adverse way. Which had lead him to this point of  
  
mediation and self examination. To purify his chi so that he could cast his spells from a more  
  
positive place.  
  
He was a womanizer, or that was the way that he saw himself. He was attracted to three  
  
different women. Each beatiful in their own way and each seemed to be attracted to him. At  
  
least that's what it looked like to him. He was trying to decide from the three of them who to  
  
choose. And it was proving problematic. He looked over the choices that he had to choose from.  
  
There was the cute and perky Shampoo. Even given her curse form of the Thunder Demon, Tchang  
  
Zu. She was cheerful and lively. She was also a skilled martial artist that could keep up with  
  
his fighting style. They had much in common with their lives devoted to training and the  
  
sharing of the Demon curse. She was even his age.  
  
Then there was the beautiful, yet demiure Kasumi. She was the classical Japanese house wife,  
  
yet he had been watching her blossum with her training in the mystical arts. She seemed to have  
  
a natural knack with the spells that Cologne had taught her. It was also giving her a sense of  
  
confidence and sense of self. He really felt a connection with her as they worked together to  
  
perfect their Chi powers.  
  
Finally, there was Setsuna. Also known as Sailor Pluto. She was sexy in a myesterious kinda  
  
way. She was an engma. She was very private about herself, saying very little. But she seemed  
  
to be trying to help him with the power that he was using. She definately knew much more than  
  
she said about the power of the Demon Sorcerers. Both of them had held great power...at least  
  
till Daolon Wong blocked her.  
  
Anyone of them would make a wonderful girlfriend, yet he was cursed in having feeling that  
  
could develop into something deeper. The chocie was hard to make as he thought over the three  
  
women. How could he choose between them? He must have them all!  
  
Suddenly, Ranma thought of Kuno for a moment and was distracted from his mediations. Why was  
  
he thinking of that fool?  
  
If only there was a way to compromise the choices. To have his cake and eat it too. But how  
  
was that possible? He couldn't ask them to share him, could he? It might have been possible  
  
in the old days of Japan, but in the modern era it was impossible. Ne?  
  
Ranma when back to his mediations, trying to think of a way to find happiness.  
  
Tso Lan floated through the earth dimension looking for the one to hold his body. The being  
  
that held the power that he had given up to become the astral form that he know took to look  
  
for a body. He hoped to find one with his old powers that could be used to further his plans  
  
of power. He followed the sensation of being in two places at once to find the body.  
  
He found it. A look of shock and idgust crossed his face. It was in the shape of a turtle. A  
  
small and useless turtle! How could this fool be stuck in such a form? Then it became clear as  
  
he noticed the power of the talismans of Shendu at work. 'The monkey talsiman must be the  
  
source of this change. But why hasn't he used his demon powers to change back? Unless...'  
  
It was clear that this mortal didn't know how to use all of his demon powers. The mortal  
  
didn't deserve the perfect body that he had been given! A body that he would take back as  
  
his own. The astral form of the demon creeped into the cage that was holding the turtle  
  
demon. Only to be struck back with a great force as a symbol of powerful magic glowed on  
  
the turtle.  
  
The red flare burned the demon's soul as he looked at the creature that was wearing his  
  
shape. The powerful good magic that coated the demon's body pervented Tso Lan from entering  
  
the home he sought.  
  
Rage burned through the demon's mind as he realized that the body he had desired was now  
  
out of reach. He yelled out his fury as he realized that his planes had been dashed to pieces.  
  
But perhaps he could still find a way to turn this failure into success. He could use this boy  
  
to further his plans for the powerful crystal of the Moon Princess. The boy just needed  
  
guidence...guidence to follow Tso Lan's plan!  
  
"Awaken, young one! I am here to free you of this prision. I am your rescue. AWAKE!" Tso Lan  
  
cried out to the boy that was trapped in the turtle form. The turtle stirred as he heard Tso  
  
Lan's voice for the first time. It turned to the spiritual form of Tso Lan. "I bring you hope  
  
for your future. First, I bring freedom. It is part of your demon powers to alter your shape.  
  
To change you merely have to picture the form that you want to take and then you will take that  
  
shape."  
  
Mousse stirred as he shifted in form. From a simple turtle, the boy shifted into a more  
  
complex form of a human being. The human being that was the form that Mousse had been born  
  
with. That had shatter the cage with a crash!  
  
"Now focus your gravitational energy down to lift you in flight. You still have your demon  
  
power in your human form as long as you haven't been doused by hot water. Now flee!" Tso Lan  
  
told the boy, getting ready to flee with the boy. To give him 'advice'.  
  
"Thank you," was Mousse's only reply as he lifted himself to the sky and freedom. Tso Lan  
  
followed.  
  
Much Later...  
  
Ryoga headed back to Nerima, looking for Ranma. He knew now that Ranma had been the one  
  
to curse him with his demon form. The same creature that Ranma had turned into their fight  
  
had been the one to kick him into the pool that had contained the curse. Now he had the  
  
ability to take the form of a powerful being. One that was strong and powerful. One that  
  
controled the power of the earth.  
  
He knew that Ranma also contained the power of a demon. One that was the equal to his power.  
  
Ranma had used some cheap trick of his demon form to get out of Ryoga's way at the last minute.  
  
That had ended their fight for that time. Still it had been interesting to see the Sailor  
  
senshi try to fight his demon form. It wasn't everyday that you fought with real live super  
  
heroines!  
  
Now he was wondering around the city looking for Ranma.He was looking for signs of the boy  
  
and the demon that was the martial artist. He was lost again and he was still looking. It was  
  
a big area to cover. Especially given his tracking ability. Then he felt something following  
  
behind him. He turned to look for the person following him.  
  
It was a little, short lady that was hopping on a cane. She kept coming towards him. She had  
  
an aura of great power and skill. She stopped before him and asked, "Ryoga Hibiki? I have been  
  
looking for you. My name is Cologne. I have come to give you protection from the forces of  
  
darkness that are trailing you. A force called Daolon Wong!" She told him.  
  
"Why are you here to help me?" Ryoga asked curious, at this woman's care for his health.  
  
"You posses the power of Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. Giving you the power to control the  
  
very earth below us. My people once fought against this force of darkness, to imprison this  
  
beast with the powers of the Eight Immortals. But Jusenkyo's power has released them back  
  
into the world under the care of mortals. But there is those who would take this power as  
  
their own. Those who would use them for evil. Like Daolon Wong." Cologne told the boy, trying  
  
to convince Ryoga to accept her help.  
  
"What are you going to do? Why should I trust you?" Ryoga asked, wondering if what she said  
  
was true.  
  
"With your permission, I will enchant a spell that would prevent your power from being  
  
drained. As I have with the others that have been curse with the powers of the demons. Ranma  
  
with the powers of Shendu the Fire Demon. My Great Granddaughter Shampoo with the powers of  
  
the Thunder Demon Tchang Zu. And a nuicance named Mousse with the powers of Tso Lan the Moon  
  
Demon. You should trust me as I'm willing to help you train with Ranma, in both human and demon  
  
forms. I will even set up a match between you and Ranma to test yourselves." Cologne told him.  
  
Ryoga nearly salaviated at the idea of fighting Ranma in combat. To prove that he was the  
  
better martial artist. All it would take was trusting that this woman was casting a spell that  
  
would protect him from evil. It looked like a win-win situation. It was a no brainer. "I agree  
  
to your offer. I will let you cast the spell that will guard me from the forces of darkness!"  
  
Ryoga said, sure of himself.  
  
Cologne pulled out a bottle and a brush. She dipped the brush into the bottle of reddish  
  
solution. "I will have to paint, then chant to lock in the spell. This might tickle!" She  
  
brushed the paint into his flesh.  
  
It did tickle.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Usagi thought about her friends and the situation that they had gotten into. They had  
  
lost all of the powers they had gained through their fight against evil. They were all regular  
  
girls now. With her as the only exception, as she still held Ginzuishou which granted her power  
  
even while her main powers as Sailor Moon were "offline" as it were. Or that was what Ami was  
  
saying.  
  
But they were at their weakest at the moment. Their Henshin pens were shattered. Her compact  
  
was gone. They had now way of changing into their sailor forms. Their only hopes lay with the  
  
powers of the chi master powers of Cologne. It was their hope that her good chi powers would  
  
be able to break the dark chi spell of Daolon Wong. It came down to a waiting game.  
  
Each of the senshi were dealing with the lack of power in their own ways. Minako tried to  
  
perk up their spirits with jumbled words of encouragement. Makoto worked on her martial arts,  
  
joining with Ranma, Shampoo and the Tendo's to open herself up to more styles.  
  
Rei and Ami used their various abilities to keep an eye out for danger comming from different  
  
sources. Rei's fire readings were turning up nothing they hadn't learned about the wizard from  
  
the Chans. Ami's computer scans were turning up the same thing. Rei was trying to figure out  
  
more of Cologne's secrets of chi magic. Ami was scanning the magic that Cologne was doing to  
  
return their powers. It was quite "an interesting power readings", Ami had said.  
  
They had less contact with the Outers. They had kept their talismans, but they seemed to be  
  
heavier or harder to use as non-senshi. But Michiru was still using the Deep Aqua Mirror to  
  
find out more about the enemy. It revealed more of Daolon's past, the dark deeds that he done  
  
over the century. Perhaps even beyond. Michiru shared this info with Usagi, even if it made  
  
them both sick. Michiru hadn't even shared it with Haruka, wanting to protect her lover from  
  
the deeds of the dark wizard.  
  
Hotaru was still working on her school work, while she was without Sailor status. Her powers  
  
still being held in check by her force of will. Haruka and Michiru helped to make her life  
  
easier.  
  
But Setsuna was the most mysterious of all of the senshi at the time, as she always was. She  
  
had managed to find a way back to the Time Gates. She had been observing the future and the  
  
past to check out what was happening. She must have been watching the past as she looked down  
  
as if she had seen something dark. But that was the beginning of her news.  
  
Crystal Tokyo was no more. The events of the last few days had placed it out of reach of the  
  
senshi for now. Their hopes and dreams were gone. Usagi's first worry was the fate of her  
  
future daughter, Chibi-usa. The good news was that she still existed. She was part of the  
  
future that was yet unformed. She might not be princess of Crytal Tokyo, but she was still  
  
alive in a manner. That gave Usagi hope.  
  
But the other bad news was that there were many dark shadows growing in strength. Forces from  
  
out of the past and the present were moving to take on the future. Setsuna was sure that they  
  
were gathering around the focus point of Ranma and the other Demon cursed. They were a nexus  
  
point in the fabric of the future. Forces of Darkness would gather around them like they had  
  
gathered around the senshi when they came.  
  
Usagi was determined at that point that the future of the senshi were tied to the fates of the  
  
accursed. Each one of them had a great power that could be used in the force of good. For the  
  
future of the world, they must be protected and guided. Crystal Tokyo might be in shattered  
  
pieces, but it was still hope for a future that was as good or even better than the one they  
  
had been fighting for.  
  
Usagi decided to make plans for her next move. Daolon Wong would be stopped as well as  
  
anything else that tried to ruin the future! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan Adventure series and those who create it. Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer Chapter 10 {Chinese} Panda sign  
  
Daolon Wong had finished the carving and mixing of the different animals to make the beasts that would hunt and defeat the power demon boy, Ranma. He had created a cat creature that would be the undoing of the cursed boy. A cat creature.  
  
Daolon had seen how the boy had reacted to the pressence of his tiger beast. The boy had run in fear. Terror was something that the dark chi wizard fed on. To hear the screams of his victums was a boon to his black soul. And so he had created a beast that would stop Ranma and place him fear so that the wizard could capture him so that he could be drained of power.  
  
The base of the creature was the famed snow leopard of China. A creature of stealth. Perfect for sneaking up on the boy and placing the spell that would prevent him from using his talisman powers. All that would be left would be the natural powers of the demon. A match for his minion. That was why the fear was the key to the abilities of the beasts.  
  
A scared demon boy would be next to defenceless to beasts. Plus the beasts could also be useful spying on his foes, learning their secrets so that he could use them against his enemies. Learning of their weaknesses so that he would gain the upper hand in dealing with them.  
  
"Go forth, my beast! And learn so that I might smite my enemies!" Daolon told his beasts. With a roar it snuck out into the world to observe the world for it's master.  
  
At the Tendo home...  
  
Cologne listened to her student's problem as she stopped work for a minute on the finishing touches of her spell. It was quite amuzing to listen to the problem that was occuring with the young man. Diffently a cause that was common amoung the young. But then again, love was. But it could also become quite a problem if it was going to effect the balance of power in their fight agaonst evil.  
  
"So you have feelings for my Granddaughter Shampoo, the Elder Tendo girl and the Sailor senshi of Pluto. Well, that could be a bit of trouble. And solutions that will make people happy will be hard to impliment. But it would be best if we could wrap this up quickly. My best advice is figure out where your heart lies. Perhaps going out on a date with each of them to discover your heart." Cologne said, adding "But if all else fails and you need to move quickly, you might just want to tell them the truth."  
  
"But wouldn't that make them look at me like I was some kind of pervert. I mean what kind of man falls for three women? And how can I tell them that?" Ranma said. He sighed and said, "Perhaps your dating idea has merit. I will try to follow that plan of action. Thank you, elder!" Ranma then left, leaving Cologne alone. For a little while.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Enter!" The matriarch said as she welcomed the figure in. She was surprised to see another one of her students walking in. It was the eldest Tendo daughter, Kasumi. The poised woman entered the room and closed the door.  
  
"Elder, I have been having feelings that have troubled me. It seems to become stronger as I have been increasing my studies in chi magic. I think that I am falling in love with Ranma. And I don't know why. Do you think that my studies have been altering my emotions?" Kasumi asked, worried.  
  
"Chi magic is most likely not responciable for the alterations in your emotions. But it could be connected. One, you spend more time with Ranma as you study. You get to know him better as you cast your spells. Second, it could be possible that your chi awareness is growing. This allows you to sense more about a person or an object. Seeing more of the difference facets of person might open you up to possiblity of love with that person." Cologne said, continuing "Why is it a problem for you to fall in love with Ranma?"  
  
"It due to many reasons that have been piling up. First, there was the pressure of our fathers. They have been hinting at the Ranma married to me or my sister as quickly as possible. They have been hinting at the grandchildren that they want to see. And I'm just not sure that I'm ready for that yet. Secondly, I'm not sure that Ranma is right for me. I have always been looking for someone older and more mature than myself. Ranma is younger and more rash than I am. That might cause trouble. Plus...what if he doesn't love me?" Kasumi said, worried.  
  
Cologne listened to this, noting that this was similar to the tale told by her male student. "I think that you must try to build a relationship with Ranma. If this leads to romance, then so be it. If not, you will still have a bond with him. Perhaps you find out that you are not in love with Ranma. But if you are, you can change it. You must accept it and move on."  
  
"I thank you. I will reflect on this and see what will happen." Kasumi said as she got up and headed out. Cologne watched that and let out a little laugh. The chaos of youth and young love.  
  
Later...  
  
The Inner Senshi stood, waiting for the chi wizardress known as Cologne. The Amazon matriarch had called them here to recieve their new powers. Close by were the senshi's Advicers. Luna and Artemis, had followed to gain an impression of the new allies of the senshi.  
  
"So this woman is the one that will return your powers. How can you be sure they can be trusted?" Luna asked, ready for the worse in case things got bad. After all they had gone through with friends turing out to be enemies, they needed to get ready for things to get hairy.  
  
"I'm sure that they know what they are doing, Luna. I mean that Setsuna wouldn't let them get into something they couldn't handle." Artemis said, with a strike of optimism. "Besides, how bad could they be?" He turned to look at the little old woman hopping at him. "BAHHHHHH!!!!" Artemis nearly hopped out of his skin at the appearance of the old woman. Luna laughed.  
  
"We are about to start the ceremony that will unleash your powers. Daolon Wong's blocking spell should break when this spell is cast." The old woman said, as she pasted out strange looking pens to most of the senshi with their heart shaped symbols of the planets. She handed a brooch to Usagi. "These recepticals shoudl hold your powers."  
  
Cologne stepped back, looking everything over. Then she noticed the cats standing with their charges. A look of concern crossed her face. "I'm afraid that these cats will have to go. Ranma has certain...issues with the animal."  
  
"I'm don't think that's a good idea. You see they are our advisers." Usagi said, trying to explain to the Amazon that the felines.  
  
"Yes!" Luna said, speaking up to a human that wasn't a senshi for the first time. "I think that it would be in our best interest for us to stay here for this." Luna didn't want to leave this woman to do who knows what to her senshi.  
  
"Very well. I will begin." Cologne said, as she raised her staff in the air. "K'un, Chen, Li, Tui, Ch'ien, Sun, K'an, Ken!" As the chanting began, a powerful charge of energy flowed over the elder. It seemed to gather in the staff, coating it with a red glow. The Cologne pointed the staff at the senshi.  
  
A blast of energy hit the Senshi and flowed over them. The pens and the brooch shimmered with the energy of the good chi. The senshi glowed with purple-blue chi that was coated with red chi. Suddenly, there was a noise like thunder. Or like something breaking. Then the purple-blue was gone. All that was left was red. Cologne finished up her chant and then lowered her staff. The chi stopped flowing.  
  
The girls felt a connection with their powers. It was different than the one they had held before, but it still felt good. They looked at Cologne. "How do we activate the power?" Ami asked, curious.  
  
"You just have to say your planet then 'Chi Make Up'." The elder said as she stood watching.  
  
"Well, he goes nothing." Makoto said as she pulled out her pen. "Jupiter Chi Make Up!" The other senshi watched as she started to transform. Thunderous electrical energy surged around her as it went in and out of her body. Her clothes faded as she became nude, awaiting her senshi costume.  
  
It came, but it wasn't the same uniform that she had always worn before. The suit had been replaced by a sliver breast plate with a styled bow of greeen engraved on it. Her green skirt was made of metallic substance that allowed movement. Her gloves were also made of the metallic substance, silver ending in green trim.  
  
Her boots were made of the metal stuff her gloves and skirt were made of as well. They were green, up to her thighs and with decent heels. Her tiara had been replaced with a helmut like headress that protected her head, yet allowed her hair to flow free. A neck bracer competed the look. She looked like some kind of Amazon warrior from ancient greece than the Sailor Senshi that she had been before.  
  
"I might have taken some liberties with the uniform, but I think that it turned out okay." Cologne said as she looked at the changed Senshi uniform. "I might have also added a few things to the power that you are using."  
  
"What do you me elder?" Usagi asked, looking at the uniform Makoto was wearing. The light gliting off her metallic uniform. Ami was looking at the new uniform with her Mercury computer. She was looking at the readings with a shocked look.  
  
"I have combined your powers with good chi. That has given it an edge to the magic that you have used before. While it held positive energy, it didn't have protection against dark chi. Only specialized negative energies. But now..." Cologne said, as she pointed her staff at the armor that Sailor Jupiter was wearing.  
  
Ami pulled her fellow senshi together and talked to them. "I've been getting readings on the new outfit that Makoto is wearing. And it's amazing." Ami told them. "It's much more powerful than our original senshi uniforms. It still has traces of the Moon Kingdom's energy, but much of that has been replaced by the positive energy that Cologne uses in her magic. The magic seemed to have been focused. This new uniform has new attacks and new defensive capabilities."  
  
"They're that good?" Rei asked, trying to figure out what her uniform looked like.  
  
"It is." Ami said, adding "Still, I would like to now more about this chi magic of Cologne's."  
  
'As would I.' Rei added thinking about the magic that had been found at her temple by the Chans. She wondered if she could talk to Cologne in private, so that she volinteer to be one of the old woman's apprentices.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be inside training my apprentices." Cologne said as she headed for the house. Rei looked at things and took her chances. She followed the old woman into the house. Her friends still looking at the transformed Makoto and thinking of their senshi forms. Rei looked back and thought about her form. But she desired to know more about Chi magic. So she continued towards the amazon matriarch.  
  
"Elder Cologne! Elder Cologne! Could I talk to you for a minute?" Rei asked as she tried to get the elder's attention. "I need to talk to you!" It looked like the elder hadn't heard her, so Rei was about to start again when Cologne turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What is it you desire, child?" Cologne looked at her closely. It was slightly distrubing to have Cologne stare at her. It made Rei feel self concious.  
  
But her desire gave her a burst of courage. "I want to learn more about Chi Magic. I want to be your apprentice." Rei said.  
  
"Well, you must know that if you choose this path it will be a hard one." Cologne told her. "You might take as long as fifteen years of study to learn about the mystical arts of Chi magic. My current students either need to take their studies to protect them from the dark forces or are willing to make the sacrifices that are needed to learn the mystical arts. Are you willing to make the sacrifices needed to be made?"  
  
Rei thought about it. Fifteen years were a long time to learn. She would most like be out of university before she had finished the studies with Cologne. It would mean more hard work, but she had to ask herself would it be worth it. Given the fact that Cologne had returned their powers and increased them using Chi powers, Rei had to agree that it would be worth it. Especially if something forced them to lose their powers again.  
  
"I agree!" Rei ask, bowing and saying "Sensei!"  
  
"Excellent. I will begin by testing your powers and seeing how much you have to learn. Then I should be able to give some exercises for you to study and practice. Then we will work at getting up to date with the work of the others." Cologne smiled. "I sense much potential in you for the art." Cologne beckend for Rei to follow her to her room.  
  
Outside...  
  
The leopard beast watched the girls comment on their costumes. It was news but nothing that was important enough to report back to it's master. What it really needed to do was to get into the building that housed the chi mage and her students. But the whole area was protected with good chi magic. He could only stalk the edges of the house and dojo.  
  
It would need stronger magic to enter the premises. That was why he was contacting his master. "Masterrrr! Masterrrr!" It called out, trying to some it's master. From it's eyes, the reflection of Daolon Wong appeared.  
  
"What is it, my minion?" Daolon called out mentally to his creation.  
  
"Masterrrr, I can not enterrrr the home of yourrrr enemies. It is barrrred by good magic!" The beast called out.  
  
"As I had thought. Fortunately, I have cast a cloaking spell in your body that will allow you to slide under the powerful chi that is being used to block you." Daolon Wong told his creature. "But their will be a price. You will be unable to attack anyone under the protection of the house. If you do, the force will rip you appart as the good chi tries to counter act your dark chi. You will have to observe them, then lure them out into the open after you have collected the information I desire. Now go!"  
  
"Yes, Master." The leopard came to the border of the magic. It could feel the crackle of the good chi trying to fight off his dark chi. It concentrated on it's dark chi as it's master had commanded. A flimy, oily coating of chi covered the leopard as it slide through the barrier. It entered the building.  
  
Inside, Cologne got the willies....  
  
Nabiki sat back, looking at her journal. She thought about how things were changing. Her family had welcomed two people cursed with demon curses into their homes. Her sister was learning magic. Now they were linked with the Sailor Senshi. And that wasn't the bad things that were happening to her family.  
  
Daolon Wong was out there hunting for the power of the demons. Another demon curse was out there with something Cologne called the "Dark Enemy". Definatly negatives from where she was watching. It was hard trying to live a normal life with all of this madness.  
  
But now she was trying to find a way that she might find some safety and stability as well as some profit. And she was finding some of that from the madness. There was some profit in the creation of charms that were suppose to bring good luck. With Cologne's imput, it was possible to create charms with limited luck infusions. Items that would encourage good things to happpen. They were bring in some more money for the house and for her personal bank books.  
  
Cologne had also placed protective wards around the house. And Nabiki could see the energy of the wards herself. Plus there was the powers of the demon cursed themselves. Ranma's flames and Shampoo's lightning were cheap sources of power once they found a way to story and use that power.  
  
Still, she was intimidated by the power of the chi mage, demon cursed and her sister. It seemed attract nothing but trouble. But still it was a more exciting life, just as she had wished before she had met Ranma. So she was torn. She wasn't as negative as Akane, who had seemed to have made it her mission to get rid of the cursed ones. Plus those that have followed them. But she wasn't about to join them as Kasumi was. All she wanted was some kind of sign that things would be okay.  
  
But where would that come from?  
  
From within and without the house, there were those that were watching things to see what was happening within. Soon, there would be a brand new day rising. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the Jackie Chan Adventure series and those who create it. Sailor Moon also belongs to their creator. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.  
  
C&C welcomed at   
  
May contain fourth Season Jackie Chan Adventures spoilers  
  
Ranma, the Demon-Sorcerer Chapter 11 {Chinese} Panda sign  
  
The next day...  
  
The leopard-man was watching the household, looking for weakness that he could use on the enemies of his master. So far he had seen much about the people that populated the Tendo home. It seemed that there was division in the Tendo home that could be used to split them up. The young one seemed to dislike the cursed ones. That might be useful for it's master.  
  
But most of the family seemed to be supportive to the curse ones needs. There also seemed to be a growth in the numbers of chi apprentices that were gathering under the tutorledge of the Amazon Matriarch. They were still working on their spells and enchantments, but they were a rival source of power that could be used against it's master. Daolon Wong might need to find more power to challenge the power of the Amazon and her brood.  
  
Still, there was much to look over. It could detect discomfort with the cursed one known as Ranma. Something that was causing him conflict. Something that could be used against him. It just had to watch the young man more so that the secret that he hid would become clear.  
  
The real problem was avoiding the Amazon Matriarch. She seemed to have the power to detect it's pressence. She would get the shivers whenever it got to close to her. She was even talking about placing more warding spells on the house to devert the essence of evil. It needed to proceed with caution. So it waited and watched...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Tso Lan watched as he taught the host of his demon body the secrets of the power it held. He needed the young man. Needed him to be a weapon that would be used against the enemies that held the power he wanted. Held the power of the Crystal that was current under the care of the Moon Princess. A crystal that could be used to increase his powers so that he could blanket the earth with evil!  
  
But he had hurtles that had to be overcomed. He had discovered that the crystal was protected by the heroines known as the Sailor Senshi. Warriors of light with the powers of the elements under their control. All nine of them were guarding it from the forces of Darkness. From him!  
  
Worse, was the fact that they now held powerful allies that would protect them from his tool! Two others, cursed with the bodies of his brothers, were their allies. There was also the chi witch that had placed the charm on the body that protected it from possession. If she found him in this world, she would try to discover the way to return him to his prison. Tso had to work in secret till he had his power returned.  
  
"Mousse, you are developing your powers well. You have learned to master your power over gravity well. You have developed some of the powers that are inherient with your demon form." Tso Lan told his pupil as he watched the boy change from the demon form that he had been wearing into something that looked more like his human form. "Now, it is time to pratice a few chi spells that will allow you to fight for your beloved Shampoo."  
  
Tso Lan prepared to teach the fool simple spells that would allow him to block the attack magics that would be thrown at him. Including the attacks of his fellowed demon cursed. Tso was glad that this idiot was easily manipulated by the desire for the love of this demon cursed girl. It was easy to convince him that the chi witch and this Shendu wannbe Ranma were his enemies. From there, Tso Lan convinced the boy that the Sailor Senshi were also keeping him from his love. The final trick was convincing the boy that if he got the crystal for Tso Lan, Tso would cast a 'love' spell on this Shampoo and cure them of their curses.  
  
Little did the boy knew that Tso Lan would instead use the crystal to reshape the world so that he would become the dominant ruler of the world. The King of Demons. Lord of a powerful army that would be formed from the crystal.  
  
He just needed to act.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Drago run. He had ran to escape the prison that was Section Thirteen. He had a goal to achieve. That was why he was in for Japan. Every since he had traveled from the future to start the Age of Dragons, he had been working with the goal of freeing his father from his entombment. He turned to the gem that he held. "So Pops, what's our next move?" He asked, looking into the ruby. It glowed as the image of Shendu's head emerged in the gem.  
  
"My son, we will be rebuilding me realm on earth. Expanding it so that it covers the world. Then we will take revenge on the Chans, destroying them utterly." Shendu said, his eyes glowing. "But first, we need a few things. Like a body for me."  
  
"And thanks to the Chans, we know where to look for one. In Japan. Too bad we can't use the Shadowkhan, but they have seem to be out of reach for the moment. But there are other minions that we can use Father." Drago said, adding "Just leave Jade to me!"  
  
"Yes, the troublesome one. Still it is Jackie Chan that is the one that I wish to destroy most! But who are you going to recruit to our serves?" Shendu ask as he looked to his son.  
  
"I've done my research. Shadowkhan are created and controlled by the masks of the Oni Lords of Tarakudo. There are clans of Oni that did not join Tarakudo's cause. It is possible that they might hold secrets that might create a new tribe of Shadowkhan or similar minions. Secrets that I have proceeded to bargin with to gain." Drago told his father as they hid in their hide out. "Secrets that have been gathered here. We just have to use them. Then we will be able to use them to gain your body."  
  
"Have you seen it?" Shendu asked, curious to the body that he desired to control. He had been wondering that since his brother had told him about it.  
  
"I have snuck a visit to it. It is like yours, but with different colouring. That and the chi wards that is imprinted on it's body. Wards that provent the possession of that body by evil spirits or chi." Drago said, adding "We will need help breaking those wards so that you may inhabit your new body. Do you have someone in mind, Father?"  
  
"I have knowledge on the spells needed to break good chi wards. It will just need time and knowledge of the spell. Working on that, I can shatter the protective magic on him so that I may rule. Have you taken the note of the symbols?"  
  
"I have, Father." Drago said to his parent.  
  
"Then we just need minions to defeat or distract our foes allies from us so that we may break the spell."  
  
"A piece of cake, Pops!" Drago said as he laughed. Shendu joined in as they prepared for their attack.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
A viewer stood looking over at the trouble that was gathering around the demon cursed. Three powerful enemies were planning on a method of attack against them. They had to be prepared for the attack that was comming. The figure stepped towards the Tendo home.  
  
In the cloak of night they were hidden from site, but they would soon reveal their form to the world. She knew that the others would recognise her from the other version of herself that had came to this time. But she was different from that person. Hopefully she was powerful enough to help her aunts and uncles from the demonic forces that were gathering. Especially her mother who might have problems with the sorcerer that was after the source of her great power.  
  
The young woman headed to the door of the Tendo home. She knocked on the door. It took moments before the door was answered. A young woman answered the door. "What can I help you this late, miss?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yes, Miss Tendo. I'm Usagi Chiba. I'm here to have a word with Grandmother Cologne. I have to talk to her. It is important Chi Master Business." Asked Usagi, hoping that the young woman before her would be able to get the elder.  
  
"Yes, I'll see if she's up." Kasumi said, adding "Please come in and wait for use."  
  
Usagi stood in the home, get a sense of the room. She could feel great goodness radiating from the positive chi wards. But she could also feel a darkness moving throught the house. 'Someone must be watching the house. but which one of the three is watching the home? Shendu and son? Mousse and Tso Lan? Or was it Daolon Wong?' She thought. 'I'll have to move the Elder to a more remote location.'  
  
Soon the elder appeared. "How can I help you child? What is your great business?" Cologne hopped up to the young woman to get a good look at her. Her eyes were a brillant shade of crimson. Her hair was a shocking shade of pink. But other than that and the differences of hair style, she could have been Usagi Tsukino's twin. This set Cologne back a bit, but she recovered quickly. Something important was going on.  
  
"Elder Cologne. I need to talk to you, but I need to do it in privacy. Perhaps we can go to someplace in the park to talk?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Perhaps. But I have the power to shield our words from the prying eyes of others. Plus it keeps me from catching my death of cold." Cologne smiled, as she pointed to the girl."Follow me." She said as lead the way to her room.  
  
Later...  
  
Cologne finished the chanting that was part of the Chi spell that protected the room from spying. The spell glowed with a scarlet hue as the magic coated the room. Then it faded into the darkness.  
  
"Now child, what is it that you want to tell me?" Asked the elder, looking at her. "Or perhaps you might want to tell me who you are and why you look like Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"This will be hard to explain, but I am the Daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. I have traveled from the future to warn of dangers that are approaching. Ones that you and my mother need to watch out for. But the reason that I had to talk to you in privacy. You are being watched. Something full of dark chi is here, lurking." said Usagi.  
  
"I thought as much. But it seems to hold a sort of cloaking magic that makes it slip through my magical senses. My wards should block it's sights. But I must be careful. It most likely knows that I know it is here now. I must try to figure out who sent it, if your warning of more foes gathering is correct. So who is it that threaten us? Is it worse than Daolon Wong and Mousse?" Cologne asked, hoping that it wouldn't be something that she couldn't handle. But their luck rarely held that way.  
  
"Daolon Wong is still a threat to be watched as he works to redevelop his dark arts since their banishment. I fear that he might have learned something about the nature of Youma. Creating creatures from the inanimated objects that surround us to create monsters that drains energy. I feel that he has already sent one after you." Usagi said as she explained the dangers that were to come.  
  
"Mousse is also connected to another danger. One that is more after my mother and her senshi. But likely to come after Ranma to get to them. Tso Lan has escaped his prison astrally, using powerful magics to break the seal." Usagi continued.  
  
"Wait, if the demons could break out of the prison dimension, why haven't they?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Becasue it would most likely involve sacrificing their power and having to redevelop it elsewhere. Power that would take centuries to regain. The only thing that would get them to loose their bodies in the prison dimension is new bodies with their powers in this world."  
  
"Like the Jusenkyo cursed ones Ranma, Mousse and the others have gained. So the demon is looking for his body. But I have warded Mousse for the time being." Said the elder.  
  
"But Tso Lan is most likely looking for a way to break it and gain it for his own. Worse he is seeking to gain the incrediable power of the Ginzuishou my mother holds. A device that can grant wishes for a price. It holds great chi energy. For both light and darkness. He will need to be stopped before he can use Mousse or any other minion to gain it and blanket the world in darkness." Usagi said, getting ready to speak of the final group of evil.  
  
"The final evil force is the father and son team of Shendu & Drago. Drago is a son of Shendu from the future who tried to resurrect his father and create the Age of Dragons. He travel to this time to stop an adult Jade Chan from stopping him. The Chans stopped him and imrprisoned him in Section 13. Till he escaped with his Father's spirit released by magic. Shendu seeks Ranma to hold his spirit so that he can rule the world. Drago most likely seeks the same." said Usagi. "Yet it is possible that Drago has a deeper goal in mind."  
  
"So three forces of darkness are converging on this site. Anything else I should know?" said Cologne.  
  
"Just the possiblity of more Senshi enemies arising. Plus the ancient Japanese evil of a certain clan of the Oni the Chans are fighting." Usagi told the elder. "But it would be the best use of our time to focus on these three so far. And hope they do not attack all at once."  
  
Also in the Tendo home...  
  
The leopard spy was now worried. A strange had shown up. One that had convinced the old one to place a more powerful ward over her room. A ward that he couldn't seem to pentrate. One that left him deaf and blind to the events that were occuring inside. The beast growled at the fact that it was missing information that it's master could be using against the demon-cursed and the chi wizards.  
  
"Masterrrr! What do you thing is happening?" The beast asked it's master.  
  
Miles away...  
  
Daolon Wong thought about the facts that were occuring in the house that his enemies were living in. His slave was missing something important, yet there was nothing they could do to break the spells that were blocking them without reveling his hand.  
  
Rage boiled up inside him. Rage that he couldn't strike out on his enemies. This girl held important information or knowledge that could tip the scales against him. He knew it. He had to know more about this girl and her secrets. He would need a new set of eyes to watch over her. But for now...  
  
"Keep an eye on the Chi Wizards and the Demon-cursed. Continue to report their weaknesses to me. Plus you might want to keep a closer eye on the old woman to see what she knows. But be careful. She might know that you are there now. I will take care of the girl." Daolon told his slave.  
  
Daolon walked to a cupboard to pull out a figure from a collection of figures. The figure he had choosen was the latest version of his spy slave collections. It was the figure of a demonic looking spider. A take on the classic black widow style. He placed it on a carved pattern on the floor. Infernal symbols surrounded them. Daolon Wong started his chant to bring the dark chi to the surface.  
  
Green mist arose from the symbols as a beam of blue-purple light hit the figure. Mist closed over the figure. A flash of light stopped the chanting. The mist slowly cleared and a new servant of evil appeared.  
  
It was female and human in appearance, yet it held a spider's look. Her eyes were red with mini-jewel like spider eyes on her face. She had fangs and black hair with a widows peak. Her six arms held gloves that seemed to end in claws. She wore a black corset with a red hourglass symbol on her abs. She wore high heel tall boots.  
  
"Minion! You will follow this girl," Daolon siad as he projected an image and chi force of the girl his leopard slave had collected for him. "Find her and observe her secrets. Tell me all that she knows."  
  
The creature took a bow and whipsered in a distrubing voice, "I will find her and learn her secrets for you, Master!" With an amazing leap, she took off to find the girl in secret.  
  
Daolon Wong smiled. "Excellent!" 


End file.
